Oh One shots, where art thou One shots?
by CommandoCherry
Summary: Like the title indicates, it's all about one shots (Do note I don't do lemons but implied stuff). Human names will be used on some of the one shots depending on the request. It can range from Yaoi (I'm not a Yaoi fan but I do tolerate it) to anything like readerXhetalia or well a typical one shot really, it's just to get my creative juices flowing for the enjoyment of others.
1. They told me parties were great, part 1

**Hi!**

**For those following my other story 'Memoirs of a Nation's Psychiatrist', I have to post-pone it until I have a proper plot and a much better thinking brain :D (study is killing me and that story requires research :L something my brain can't handle atm sadly) **

**But don't worry! There's always these one shots you can read in meantime :)**

**This one here is my first attempt at '2p Hetalia', I couldn't really understand its '2p' concept but here's my go at it anyway XD **

**Human names will be used!**

**Also now that I think about it, this is also my first ReaderxHetalia! (Woot Woot!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, they belong to Himaruya Hidekazu! if I did the world will end... how? well I dunno, it'll forever be an enigma for us all (even me) **

* * *

'Umm… Alfred what time does the party end?' You asked, fiddling with the hem of your sleeve. It wasn't that the people there were unpleasant or anything… it was just that you really weren't a party type of person. From past experience even the nicest people turn nasty after a few drinks and have been known to start fights. 'Don't worry dude! You can leave whenever you want!' you start to sigh in relief, 'But only after you stay for about 3 hours.'

You sweat dropped. _Typical Alfred_.

He laughed as he pulled your arm towards his massive home. 'Chillax dude! It'll be fun! And (f/n) is here too!' Your ears perked. How long was it since you last saw (f/n)? _Hmm… I wonder how Alfred manage to convince (f/n) to come…_

'You git! Where did you go?! Have I taught you nothing? A host never leaves his own party!' Alfred laughed in response. Arthur continued to glare at him, 'Iggy! I was only gone for a few minutes! Anyway… Guess who I brought with me!' Arthur grinned, 'I'm glad you could come _, it's been a while,' you laughed, turning slightly to hide the growing blush. You always hated the fact that certain foreign accents were a bit of a turn on for you.

Recovering from your small dilemma, you sheepishly replied, 'Yes it has, nice to see you too Arthur,' Arthur was about to say something when Alfred came back again with a familiar protesting individual, '(f/n)?' you cry in surprise.

'_!'

Giddy from the overwhelming happiness that surged through you, you embraced your friend with open arms. 'I haven't seen you in ages! How are things?' (f/n) nodded before erupting in laughter, 'It's been good, stressful but good!' (f/n) turned to Arthur, smile dropping a bit.

'Arthur.'

He nodded back '(f/n).'

You mentally sigh at the sudden change. They were always like this, ever since (f/n) found out about being the personification of (c/n). You smiled half-heartily at them, Arthur coughed as (f/n) causally glanced around the festive surroundings and at the drink in their hands. 'Well it was nice chatting to you Arthur,' you said, breaking the silence.

He smiled at you, 'Anytime love,'

Casually navigating through the party you lead (f/n) away. The two of you strode up the stairs, dodging Francis' blow kiss on the way. Ignoring the laughter that erupted from that Frenchman and his Spanish and Prussian friend, you reached the top step.

'Question, how did Alfred manage to convince you to come?' (f/n) shrugged, 'He told me to come or else.'

You sweat dropped, 'He still adds that to his invitations?'

(f/n) laughed. 'You never got yours?'

'No, he called me about it but I said no… but I'm still here anyway,' you shrugged, 'this better than watching TV I guess.' (f/n) smirked before leaning on the railing of the balcony.

The loud music boomed downstairs accompanied by mismatched conversations of other countries. You weren't familiar with any of the other countries, considering that you aren't a personification of any country but that doesn't mean you weren't acquainted with some of them.

You had met the Allies when (f/n) was recognized as a personification of a country and were dragged together by Alfred when he was showing his airplanes off and of course, his allies. You were somewhat glad that (f/n) made you stay for the meeting as you would have never met the lovable personification of North Italy otherwise.

He crashed into you on your way home and as an apology he made pasta for you the next day which lead you into meeting his two friends, the personification of Germany and Japan also known as Ludwig and Kiku. And of course … that obnoxious Prussian.

'I guess a lot of things happen since that day…' You muttered. (f/n) snapped out of their own thoughts, 'Huh?'

You laughed at yourself, 'Nothing to worry about! Just mumbling stuff to myself as usual,' your friend grinned at you, playfully shaking their head at your usual behavior.

Suddenly Alfred's voice echoed throughout the house, 'Guys! We're all playing Seven Minutes in Heaven at the living room!'

You shook your head, 'There's NO way I'm playing that game!'

(f/n) giggled, 'It's not that bad…' Stunned you stared at your good friend, _did (f/n) just say that?_ Before you could say anything, the sounds of footsteps echoed up the stairs. Quietly as Kiku taught you, you moved into the shadows as Alfred appeared.

'You playing (f/n)?' Shrugging in response (f/n) replied, 'Maybe,' Alfred looked around as your back pressed against the cold wall. 'Hey, weren't you with _?' (f/n) smirked, 'You better catch _ if you want her to play, Hero, because she's gone,'

Alfred laughed before striking a heroic pose, 'No one gets away from playing the Hero's game!' he dashed down the stairs as you reappeared, 'Thanks (f/n)!'

'No problem, I know these sort of games makes you uncomfortable,' you smiled. 'Well I better make my getaway before he gets back, it was really nice to see you again!'

(f/n) grinned before hugging you. 'Same here _! We should catch up soon.' You happily nodded, 'Yeah! Have fun!'

(f/n) chuckled, waving you off, 'I will.'

Heading downstairs, you walked pass the living room. The countries without Alfred were busy concentrating on their game of spin the bottle with an empty can to notice your presence. Taking a quick look around, you took a soft drink from the fridge before heading out the back door. You were surprised that Alfred had such a huge beautiful garden. Spotting a bench you sat down and proceeded to stargaze.

The stars glittered across the dark clear skies as the moon shone brightly. Opening the can and sipping it, you realized something odd, 'I never seen this type of soft drink before…' the liquid glowed green and had a tint of red when you swirled the can 'Weird…'

The music inside the house suddenly changed from pop to metal rock and was louder than it originally was before, possibly violating the noise regulations. You looked back as the lights from inside the house had switched to black lights, 'Alfred never uses those…' You shrugged to yourself.

Whilst deciding whether to reenter the house or not, someone had join you on the bench. 'Hello there poppet,' You turned to look at the brightly attired man 'A-Arthur?' His grin widen as he giggled, 'Call me Oliver love, you see Arthur isn't available right now…' You stared at him baffled,_ what?_

He giggled as he leaned closer, disregarding any personal space between us. 'Um, well then… I'll just excuse myself then,' You attempted to get up but Arthur- um Oliver grabbed your arm, 'But why poppet? I like your company…' he pouted. You didn't know whether to start laughing or become concerned, this person although he looks like Arthur- does not act like him. 'Um…' 'HEY! Get away from that hot babe, you cupcake freak,' Oliver glared at the owner of the voice, you almost freaked out. Well you did but silently.

From the spiked bat to the ripped jeans, the dark leather jacket and the black sunglasses that covered his eyes even though it was night, Alfred could still be identifiable… if you could look pass the tan skin and brown-red hair. 'A-Alfred?' You asked, now completely convinced that you were going loco. He laughed as he pushed his sunglasses up briefly, winking at you with his red eyes. 'Name's Al doll,' you couldn't help but smile weakly. _Great…just great_

Oliver suddenly smiled again, 'Aww! If it isn't Al,' and started to batter his eyes at him. _Wait. What?_ Regardless of the confusing situation, you took this chance to smoothly walk away while they were staring at each other. Oliver continuing to bat his eyes at Al as his hand reached for something in his pocket as Al in turn held his bat, ready to strike.

'Whew,' you exhaled entering the kitchen again. Looking down, you froze. _Blood._

* * *

**And I shall stop here because I am EVIL! MUHAHAHAHAHA! ... ahem **

**I mean... because I am tired and it's late over here (Why is it that I ALWAYS upload things late at night?!)**

**But anyway I hope you enjoy this first part, the second one should be up soon. **

**Also before I forget,**

**(f/n) = Friend's name**

**(c/n) = Country name**

**_ = YOU!**

**feel free to PM a request to me :D**

**I like practicing my creative flow :P**

**As long as it doesn't require intense research and/or explicit stuff it's fine by me (Sorry guys and gals I don't do lemons but I do write implied stuff) **

**and with that said,**

**CHEERS!**

**CommandoCherry over and OUT! (To my nice comfy bed)**


	2. Symphony of a Killer

**Hello again guys! **

**I have decided to do another one shot before I sleep! (except this time it wasn't from scratch)**

**This really short dark story was actually made last year for my practice creative writing in school. **

**And when I read it, I suddenly realised that this story caters unintentionally to one of many under-appreciated Hetalia characters. Cuba.**

**This was written BEFORE I've heard about Hetalia. Strange right?**

**Also this is set in an alternate universe and human names are used.**

**but anyway here's the story, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia**** belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu!**

* * *

Cuban cigars littered the cold ashen floor. Stale alcohol and tonight's fight still stained the smoky air. Clad in his black leather jacket that had faithfully served him for the last 21 years, he leaned out towards the icy cold night, exhaling remaining Cuban smoke from his bearded face.

New York lights blazed his dead cold eyes, watching its busy nightlife, savouring his last night alive. This was his destined life, he didn't want it, yet it was still his. And not he, with all his determination could do otherwise.

Slipping his hand into his pocket, he withdrew his shard of happiness. Clasped within his bloodied hands, locked in time, he held it. In his mind, it all came to him, the salty scent of the ocean, hot sand tossed, sound of playful laughter of children by the waterside, fighting over the best spot by the beach and her voice. Her sweet melodic voice.

An innocent voice that could soothe tempestuous seas, extinguish fierce fires and command attention from his unworthy heart. She was his and he was hers. The lifestyle they lived was all that he could ever ask for. Such a life, in which he knew, regretfully, could never last.

He still remembered that day. How he found her in the beach looking peacefully asleep in her white dress he had saved so much to buy. How his wet blue tears stream down intermingling with the striking red that stained her dress. And how the love he had lost that day, he replaced it, replaced it with the one thing that he had come to know and bitterly cherished. Revenge.

The door behind him pounded. The chairs and tables stacked against it, vibrated.

'Carlos! Open the door! We know you're in there!'

He glanced at the door before gazing back at his photo. He absorbed the sight of her long black curls and her warm brown eyes.

His beautiful daughter.

'Carlos! Come out we can help you!'

He smirked.

Glancing out as more sirens blazed across the streets of New York, halting in front of his building, he stood away from the window. He casted aside an arm he trotted on. Moving in a dream state, he sat across the man that caused his destiny and its fulfilment.

Carlos watched him thoughtfully. It was strange. Strange that one tragic event could change a man whose heart and mind previously so happy and content to become so twisted and dark. His victim squirmed against tight ropes, eyes pleading with him.

He frown, had it never occurred to him, that he, Carlos would eventually find him? No matter how many times he changed his name or profession to those of more holy pursues? Carlos flipped his pocket knife open.

It didn't matter. He didn't want to forgive. He wanted revenge.

* * *

**Also like I said when I wrote this the hostage above is none of the Hetalia characters but it's really up to you guys on who that person is.**

**Random Fun fact: I've never been to Cuba but sounds like an interesting place (so I apologise in advance if I didn't get the location right)**

**Now I'm going to bed :D **

**Also if it's too dark for you to enjoy you could always request for a happier one! :D**


	3. They told me parties were great, part 2

**Greetings!**

**Wow that was quick on requests! AWESOME!**

**Ayumi Kudou - Yes! I am more than happy to fulfill your request :D Interesting pairing you have there (I like it! it challenges my creativity! hmm... as I am typing this down I think I may have the prefect plot for them)**

**ZodiacDOG101 - I'm glad you like my story! ... wait a minute why do you look so familiar? (squints at name)... I KNOW YOU! thanks for stalk- uh following this story too! (JK about the stalking but really, THANKS for the following my stories! (and faving this one) you are the best!)**

**Mystery fan - Wow, just wow! That is the longest review I have ever received :P (Which is excellent since I like requests of all sorts that are within reason) and so for you comrade I shall write it!**

**Random Person - That request ... I LOVE THE WAY YOU THINK! :D I'm SO writing that one down! (but after Ayumi and Mystery Fan since they had requested first)**

**And with that sorted we can now continue from where we left off ...**

* * *

_'Whew,' you exhaled entering the kitchen again. Looking down and you froze.** Blood.**_

Eyes darting around the kitchen, you spotted the owner of the blood. The Prussian was leaning against the sink holding a bloodied cloth to his face, 'Y-you alright?' He gazed at you with his purple eyes, 'Ja, got into a fight for defending Vash,'

You bit your bottom lip before heading straight to a drawer looking for the first aid kit. 'You don't have to help _,'

You froze. 'H-how do you know my name?' he shrugged, 'The other me… Gilbert remembers you.'

You slowly nodded, 'Yeah… but um, how?' he again shrugged, you proceed to help bandage the large cut on his arm. 'I can vithdraw some memories from the other me as vice versa,'

You nodded, finally understanding what Oliver had said before. 'Ok… but I'm still a bit confused though um…' 'It's Gil, it seems from vhat I can recall is that vhenever the other me drinks that drink, I come out from it… the drink is like a drug.'

Again you nodded. 'You mortals are fine drinking it but for us vell…' he cleaned off the rest of the blood with his towel.

'Ve become the darker or opposite of ourselves…' 'How long would this last?' You asked putting the first aid kit away.

'A day or two at its most, but I vould recommend you to go home, it's too dangerous for you,'

You nodded heading towards the hallway, Gil grabbed your shoulder. 'Not there, the vay you came back from,'

You frown, 'But there's two of them outside…' he sighed, casting the bloodied cloth aside. 'Give me a minute and I'll escort you out.' You couldn't help but smile, you kinda liked this guy, he seems nicer than he's normal egocentric self.

The door to the hallway swung open as a blonde in a red coat came in, the thought of running over to hug Matthew disperse when you realized he looked different too.

Well for one thing, he didn't smile at all, in fact he glared at the two of you as he came in, his red sunglasses sat on his tied long blond hair. He folded his arms and leaned against the fridge door.

Gil moved closer to you, watching him intently as "Matthew" stared at you, his cold purple eyes betraying nothing. 'Hmmph… You're all good in my books, call me Matt.' he said turning and opening the fridge door taking out a Canadian beer. Gil still watched the Canadian warily. Matt's eyes darken as he growled, 'And don't forget it,' slamming the fridge door he walked back out into the hallway.

You turned to look at Gil as he replied, 'That isn't the vorst,' he took out his whip as he opened the door for you, 'Vell, ve better get you out of here,' you agreed with him, sure you was curious what they were like but after seeing only a bit convince you that if you stayed any longer you might not survive the next day.

'So why does that drink effect you guys?' Gil shrugged, 'I vouldn't know, the chemicals they use perhaps?' 'hmm…' Gil place his hand out to stop you. At the front gate stood two figures, 'But it's only Feli and Lovino?' You whispered to Gil as he nodded, 'Ja but the other them are really dangerous,' You titled your head in confusion, you could never imagine Feli as dangerous, Lovino… maybe but Feli? The lovable Italian?

'So what now?' you asked as you turned back towards the garden. 'Ve go the othe-' Gil fell forward as you glanced back, Ludwig laughed at his brother as Kiku, the one that tripped him, stared at Gil picking himself up. 'The he-' Gil grabbed your hand and pulled you out of the way as a knife flew by where you were, seconds before.

Without wasting a second, you ran down the other path with Gil. Feli's dark laughter echoed behind with the other three nations. 'Totally freaking out right now!' you squeaked when the two of you stopped somewhere in Alfred's 'little' garden.

'Ja, you are very lucky I vas with you or else…' Gil stopped as you almost collapsed, all the color drain from your face. Your hand gripped the end of the bench as you sat down. _I could have died…_ the both of you warily skimmed the surrounding area as the sound of footsteps approached.

'Aww! but-a we were just getting started,'

Gil pulled you into the huge maze with him. _This!_ you thought dashing besides Gil, _Is why I don't GO to parties!_

'Come-a back guys! We wanna have some fun!' Feli called from behind. Swiftly turning right, you glanced behind to see another knife logged into the hedges.

Gulping drily you let Gil drag you through the maze. The sounds of pursuing footsteps began to cease, bad news was that you beginning to run out of breath.

'Ve can't stop! This vay!' the exit of the maze loomed ahead, your lungs screamed for air. Gil grabbed you bridal style and dodge another knife that flew by, looking over his shoulder you could see your pursuers catching up.

'Verdammt my vhip! ... nevermind that! ve need to get back inside!' Gil dashed out of the maze with you. He turned sharply left and hid in the bushes, the pursuers ran pass and into the next set of maze. 'What do you mean?' you asked.

He let you down, 'Follow me,' puzzled, you did as he said.

He opened the side door of the green house, you enter before him and toppled to the floor. 'Ve mustn't attract them or ve vill be done for!' he hissed, helping you up from the floor. Carefully jumping over the fallen flowers pots, you proceeded through the green house.

You couldn't shake that feeling of almost dying. Sticking close to Gil, you scan the dark surroundings on the way to the cellar door. 'Verdammt,' he cursed, 'You have a hairpin?' Passing it to him, he lean back down and started to pick at the large padlock.

'So what's the plan?' you asked, watching him slide the cellar door open. 'Get in,' he gestured. You frown but did as he said. Closing the door behind, he pulled you after him.

'So?'

He stopped. Your eyes adjusted to seeing the outlines of the cellar; ornaments and boxes were littered about.

'Vell, the plan I have at the moment to keep you safe is hide until its over...' 'Can't I just, you know, get my car and drive off like we originally plan?' Gil scoffed. 'And let them loose into town after you? Do realise that you would endanger innocent bystanders with such a careless act?' You winced._ Maybe Gilbert is much more likable than this guy..._

He sighed, 'We should keep going before they find us.' you nodded, tailing after him.

There was only one word to describe the living room. Chaotic. Some poor nation was pinned to the wall with daggers, others were playing strip poker where a certain Canadian was winning while some were already knocked out on the ground, whether from the drinks or something else was unclear.

Hiding behind Gil, you passed the room and up the stairs.

_Is that (f/n)?!_

Your dearest friend was pounding on the door to another room, yelling incomprehensible things. Gil grimaced, indicating that he understood what (f/n) was saying.

Tugging at you, he opened one of the doors at the far end of the hall. 'Let's stay here for a while.'

The room was massive. _Alfred wasn't lying when he said everything was big in his place._

Gil locked and barricaded the door. You yawned before jumping on the soft bed, making yourselves comfortable.

'So-' you started.

'You should be fine in the morning... I can feel the effects going,' He joined you on the bed. 'Now get some sleep.'

You couldn't help but roll your eyes at his demand. 'You know if you were Gilbert I would punch you right now for being in the same bed,'

He smirked. 'But I'm not him.'

'... Fine then but if you start invading my vital regions, I'm getting a restraining order on you,'

'Even though I saved you?'

'Yep.'

He chuckled before turning away from you. Eyeing him warily you keep to your side of the bed. Yawning again, you could feel the exhaustion from running around seeping in. _And almost dying,_ you corrected tiredly before giving into the demands of sleep...

You woke up with a start. Looking around you relaxed back into the bed, looking to your right, Gil- uh, Gilbert was not next to you neither was the barricade on the door. _So was it real?_ Getting up, you headed downstairs, the party decorations sprawled around the room.

Carefully maneuvering around the remaining sleeping party-goers you looked around for existence of anything to indicate what you saw last night. You sigh in disappointment, _maybe it was really a dream?_ You shook your head. An idea popped into your head as you headed to the fridge.

'Yo _, dude!'

You slowly turned and relaxed, 'Alfred!' he looked at you weirdly.

'You alright? It's just me dude,' you smiled rubbing the back of your neck, 'Yeah, I know.' He laughed. 'I thought you went home, didn't know you stayed,' 'Yeah,' you nervously laughed , Alfred opened the fridge door, 'I take it that you enjoyed the party?' You shrugged, trying to catch sight of you wanted to see.

'I guess…'

'Great!' he slammed the fridge door. 'Because you are going to come to the Christmas party I'm throwing!' You sweat dropped as he fist pumped the air.

'Uh, Y-yeah maybe …'

He pouted at you as you made your way for escape, 'But you didn't play any of my games!' You waved from the doorway. 'Well, I shall see you around!' 'Does that mean you're coming to my Christmas party?!' You got into your car and sighed. _A Christmas party? Heck I barely survived this party! The hell I will go to the next one, regardless of whether it was a dream or not_! You drove away as Alfred watched.

Arthur joined him at the doorway, 'Think she knows?' Alfred shrugged. 'Probably,' Arthur patted his back, 'Knowing you, you will still drag the poor lass to that party of yours.' '

'Heck yeah Iggy! No one says NO to my party invitation!' Arthur sighed, irritated at his nickname, 'At least she'll be more ready next time around…'

'And _ has the AWESOME me to protect her!' Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Always eavesdropping?'

'Kesesesesesese! You just can't handle my sheer AWESOMENESS!' Arthur rolled his eyes before looking at the strange can in Alfred's hand.

'You're not planning on drinking it again are you?' Alfred laughed but didn't answer. _Where did these bloody drinks originate from?_ The embody of England pondered, even this he did not know. Surely the same goes for the rest of the countries, right?

Right?

* * *

**And there's the end to my interpretation of '2P' Hetalia! **

**I hope they weren't too OOC (Original Hetalia I mean, not 2P)**

**Woot! And now I can get to work on the requests YAY!**

**Also **

**Verdammt = Dammit (well that's what Google tells me but it if it's wrong, do tell me :D because translation via Google seems ... questionable)**

**but anyway **

**Peace out!**

**CommandoCherry signing off! **


	4. Wistful Thoughts

**HI ALL!**

**Ayumi Kudou - I find it interesting that I just got your detailed request after I finished this one for you XD no matter! I'll just dedicate this one to you and upload your request next! I hope you don't mind! (it will be uploaded at the same time as Mystery Fan's which is almost complete, just adding more flesh to the bones ... why do I suddenly have a craving for salad?)**

**Mystery Fan - Thanks for the additional info! I will keep this in mind while fulfilling your request! I feel like this one will be an action-packed one once I'm done with it (nods at self) Also about that original request that you were going to request instead of this one ... you won't mind if I just wrote it down anyway? (It seems like fun! though I would have to change the plot so it doesn't match the one you requested :P)**

**Random Person - O_o HALLOWEEN!? (I knew I forgot something about this month!) Thanks for reminding me! (Is suddenly struck by idea) and I think I know just exactly what I will write down for your story. Muhahahahahaha! and don't worry I'll add the trigger warnings on your requested story so they won't kill me because I didn't warn them about it :D**

**And so... *dramatic music* **

**This ChinaXLichtenstein story is dedicated to you, _Ayumi Kudou_.**

**Enjoy :D**

******Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu!**

* * *

**_Such is the wistful thoughts that are conducted from the mind afflicted with such fickle emotion called love…_**

Liechtenstein looked at the mirror once more. Hungry had told her that she looked beautiful yet she still couldn't help but fiddle with the blue bow, the one that had been given to her by her beloved brother. 'Vhere's bruther?' she asked herself.

In spite of her increasing state of anxiety, she headed downstairs. She was more than surprised when Switzerland, her brother had welcomed the idea of throwing a party at his home in promotion of world peace. _Or vas it because Mr. Austria was planning on volunteering to host the party?_ She pondered, _or maybe–_

'Oof!'

'Eek!'

Looking up, she blushed. Timidly she took his hand as he raised her up from the floor.

'Aiyah! I'm sorry, aru!' Liechtenstein giggled.

'It's ok, Mr. China I vasn't looking vhere I vas going,' Mr. China rubbed the back of his neck, 'Please call me China, you make me feel old with 'Mr. China', aru!'

Again she giggled. _Such a cute accent!_

He winced. _She must think my accent strange, aru!_

'What is that? It's so cute!' Liechtenstein gestured at China's prized possession. He grinned. 'This is Hello Kitty!'

'I brought it to him,' Japan added. China jumped.

'Aiyah! Why do you have to do that Japan, aru!'

'Prease excuse my intrusion but Mr. Switzerland wishes for Miss Liechtenstein's presence,'

Liechtenstein nodded and waved at China. 'Goodbye China!'

He smiled at her as she left with Japan. _If only …_ he shook his head, _it is not possible aru._

**_Such melancholy foolish thoughts…_**

'Man up or I'll beat you up with my peace prize!' Switzerland yelled. Japan had made the same mistake again by agreeing with something someone had said.

Liechtenstein watched as Japan swiftly made his leave before her brother could pull out his prize on him. Spotting Austria, Switzerland looked the other way.

'Oh! If it izn't Switzerland,' Austria approached him. Liechtenstein waved at him, 'And Miss Liechtenstein, a pleasure as alvays, now Switzerland someone told me…'

Liechtenstein lost interest in the conversation, looking around the room, she spotted him. _Vhat if…_ she looked over at her brother. _No, it's best if I do not._

She gazed at him. It wasn't the first time that she had observed him like this. He intrigued her in more than one ways. His culture. His way of speaking. The way he wore things. His love for all things adorable.

Casting his eyes in her direction, their gaze connected.

Her heart faltered. _Vhat is this feeling? It's as different yet same as that of my love for big bruther._

She turned away, recollecting herself before looking back. Disappointment seeped in, he was talking to his fellow Allies.

She sighed.

Austria and Switzerland had stopped talking long ago and had settled down for a death stare match.

'Miss Hungry!' Lichtenstein greeted.

Hungry smiled, 'Lichtenstein!' Taking her away from the tense atmosphere, they settled at the quiet corner of the place.

'But bruther-'

Hungry dismissed it with her hand 'Let them sort it out between themselves, so how are you?'

Lichtenstein smiled, 'I'm very good Miss Hungry,' Hungry observed her as Lichtenstein fiddle her thumbs together. 'What's the matter, Liechten?'

Lichtenstein looked up at the mention of her nickname, 'I do not know Hun, this feeling …' she exhaled shaking her head. Hungry glanced around before pulling her chair closer.

'Do tell, I am all ears!'

Lichtenstein begin in a whisper, 'It's so strange, it starts with these strange urges in me, a yearning like butterflies dancing within and my heart… it races so much that I cannot breathe.' Again she sighed.

Hungry nodded. 'I see…'

'Vhat is this feeling, Hun? I must know,'

'If I'm right, it's about a boy right?'

Lichtenstein blushed. Hungry chuckled.

'Lichten, I think you are in love.'

Her heart stopped. _Love?_ She giggled, 'Don't be silly Hun, I can't be.'

'Silly? Me? Why I never-'

'Ve`!'

They turned to look at their happy-go-lucky friend, 'Veneziano!' Hungry embraced him.

Lichtenstein welcomed the interruption. _Love? Is this vhat it feels like to be in love?_

**_Fickle is love that it holds no prejudice nor preference to unsuspecting lovers to be._**

China looked away from Lichtenstein and her friends. _Why can't I just go and talk to her, aru?_

He scowled at himself.

Of course he wouldn't. It would be improper, particularly considering how protective her brother was and how it would cast a negative image for him to her family. He breathed.

This was one of those days. The ones where he wished he just do what he wanted freely without facing the unforeseen consequences … but the constraints of formal and international conduct prevents him so.

'Write her a retter,' said a voice. China looked to his right.

'Japan?'

Japan stared at him, 'Write her a retter, it is deemed the most appropriate course of action.'

With that he left the mystified China. _How does he … right, a letter aru?_

He smiled.

Bidding her old and new friends farewell, China was the last to leave. Switzerland was outside lecturing Italy with his shotgun on border regulations.

'Er…'

Lichtenstein stared at the letter, hesitantly positioned into her hand before looking at China. 'Please read it when you are alone,' kissing her forehead, she reddened.

'Goodbye aru!' Lichtenstein waved as he departed.

'Goodbye,' she whispered, clutching the letter.

Switzerland entered back into the house, she sighed.

'Ve can clean up tomorrow, ve should sleep,'

She nodded and followed him up the stairs.

'Good night big bruther!'

He softly smiled before replying, 'If he breaks your heart, I vont hesitate to kill him,'

Surprised she watch him close the door. _He knows?_

Laying in her comfortable bed with the letter close to her heart. She exhaled, _such beautiful wistful thoughts._

Such thoughts were being shared with the man of her interest. He couldn't help but groan. Gazing at the very same moon that his beloved was under were not even close enough to fill his yearning heart. _Such wistful thinking of a love-struck man, aru._

Yao broke his thoughts as he felt something groped his chest.

'Aiyah!' 'Your breasts belong to me! Da-ze!'

**_Two worlds so different and so far apart, yet share a collective relation to the spirits of love where wistful thoughts bloomed between two star-crossed lovers. Perhaps in another place, another time…_**

**_But alas, such are these wistful thoughts. Blooming against the large skies of endless possibilities._**

* * *

**Oh Korea XD I couldn't resist, I just couldn't! **

**Well I hope you enjoyed it! I hope it wasn't too bitter and not enough sweet! :L (I'll just have to work my FLUFF power for your other request)**

**The next batch should be up this Saturday or Sunday (latest would be Wednesday or Thursday) - and I mean it in terms of Australian days**

**And of course I haven't forgotten about you dear Random Person :D your bittersweet story will hopefully be uploaded with this batch (I've only started with the beginning of the tale) if not it'll be the next one with that other story that Mystery Fan wanted to originally request (If the lovely Mystery Fan agrees) and with any other requests that are made.**

**So feel free to comment or request (just please don't overwhelm me with requests though ... It's just one lil' me writing one shots for you all) **

**But anyway enjoy yourselves with a lovely day or night, where ever you awesome people are! :D**

**CommandoCherry signing off as usual**


	5. The Island, part 1

**TADA!**

**The first part to your request ****Mystery Fan****! (It's because I'm still fretting over the second part... *headdesk* why u sound so lame fight scenes :L)**

**Ayumi Kudou**** - Your simple requested story is proving difficult than I expected 0_o (no matter! I will have it uploaded soon!) Also speaking of pumpkin makes me crave for pumpkin soup (yum :D) Sadly the town I'm currently in doesn't celebrate Halloween :L hence why I wasn't aware that it'll be Halloween soon, I do celebrate Halloween but in a different way because of my culture :D (but that don't mean I can't go and celebrate it the American way dressed as a witch too! WHOOT!)**

**Random Person**** - Aww! LET ME VIRTUALLY HUG YOU! :D you're sweet and yes they would! I'm gonna add it anyway so both of us won't be killed if we have any angry readers on our hands :P Also speaking of horror fanfics ... that reminds me of that one scary movie I've been meaning to crossover with Hetalia... (another time though :D)**

**Mystery Fan**** - Yes it is XD and I'm going do the best that I can for everyone's request! :D**

**And so without further ado, cue the *dramatic music***

**This first part of ChinaXReader is dedicated to you, ****_Mystery Fan_****.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu!**

* * *

You groan. Getting up by the large coconut tree, you rubbed your head.

_Where am I?_

Scouring the area, panic settled in. _Where are they? Russia? France? America? That insufferable England? _

_China?_

You jolted through the lush shrubs. You had to find them. Find him.

Shoving aside several hanging vines that blocked your way, you entered a clearing with a large campfire.

'_!'

France ran over to you while Russia stood up from the fallen trunk. 'Ma Cherie! You found us!'

'Privet _,'

'Yo! _ Dude!'

England acknowledge your presence before turning back to the burning campfire without another word.

You returned the gestures with a smile. After all they were your Allies.

'Uh, what happen?' you asked America.

'We crashed when we were planning on capturing the Axis, don't you remember dude?'

You shook your head, 'Thanks for reminding me,'

America laughed, 'No problem dude!'

Your eye twitched as he left to irritate England. _Does he have to always add 'dude' to every sentence?_

Turning to Russia, you smiled. 'Privet Russia, uh, where is China?'

Russia smiled sweetly before nodding at China's general direction, 'He has gone to get water, little sunflower,'

'Spasibo!' you cried before running off.

'Watch out for e'm axis!' France called after her.

'Dudes! you guys aren't listening to my herotastic PLANS!'

Hurdling over a log, you followed the fluctuating echoes of running water.

'China!'

He almost dropped the large pot. 'Aiyah _! Don't scare me like that aru,'

You chucked, 'Sorry,'

He smiled putting the pot down by the stream. 'I see that you have found us then,'

You nodded. 'Do you need any help?'

China shook his head, 'No I'm fine, we should get back aru.'

You nod before taking the pot from his hands, he shook his head and smiled.

'What took you so long?' England demanded on China's reappearance.

Your hands on the pot handle tighten. _Here we go again…_

'You so demandive England! I'm already going to make food aru!'

Placing down the heavy pot into the brewing fire, you joined Russia at the fallen trunk.

'Why iz it that you never let moi cook!' France complained.

'Because your food is questionable!'

'Queztionable? Ha! Like you are one to talk Mr. I-Burnt-My-Cereal!'

'Why… you… Francy pants!' England grabbed the Frenchman which soon led them to strangle each other. Russia observed them, smiling to himself.

You restraint yourself, _adding more fuel to the brewing fire wouldn't help in the cause._

'Hey China dude, you are totally gonna be making hamburgers!' America oblivious of the fight proclaimed eagerly. The two assaulting nations stopped.

'Hamburgers?!' France cried disgusted.

'We are not going to be consuming such unhealthy… food, GIT!'

'No! he zhould make something French, more healthy.'

'French?! No one asked you if we are having French! China! Tea!'

'You imbécile! French food iz far superior than Englizh!' They glared at each other.

'China, make me tea,' England demanded before launching himself at France. France returned the favor, as he grasped England's neck again.

'Could you hurry it up dude?' America complained.

'English!'

'French!'

_Idiots. We are at war and all they do is fight among themselves. _You frown, noting that China's left eye was twitching. _Is China alright? _Your rhetorical question was soon answered.

'Argh! China do this China do that! I am not your housemaid! Aru!' Storming away he shouted, 'You can do it yourselves!'

Casting a glare at their direction, you chased after him into the jungle. 'China! Wait!'

He stopped. 'Leave me alone! I-I need to think!' You stood in front of him.

'But the Axis-' You winced as he yelled.

'I don't care! Leave me alone! You're no help at all aru!' Shoving you off, he continued walking.

'China!'

You watched him as he disappeared into the dark depths of the jungle.

_Those idiots! Some ally they are proving to be!_ Cursing, you headed back towards the campsite. _But that didn't mean he had to yell at me!_

You stopped and looked back. _I shouldn't have let him go,_ shaking your head you resumed walking, _he'll be fine on his own…_

_I hope._

_... _

By the time you reached the campsite, your swelling anger got the better of you. 'Hamburgers? French food? ENGLISH FOOD? If you love your dishes so much, MAKE THEM YOURSELF! China makes excellent Chinese dishes and all you could ask is for your own DISHES!'

France winced. England's frown deepen as America for once was listening.

You threw your hands in the air, 'But that's not the point! China's out there now thanks to you insensitive lot probably thinking why he's agreed to this alliance! I think a sincere apology is in order for when he gets back, don't you?'

You placed your hands on your hips, staring at them long and hard as if daring them to prove you wrong.

'She is right, we all should apologise when he gets back,'

You stared at Russia, 'But you didn't do nothing?'

'Ah, but that's the point, sunflower, I did nothing da?' You nodded, _perhaps I apologise too, I could have intervened and none of this would have happened. But only after he apologises for his outburst at me first…_

Slowly one by one they agreed, you smiled in satisfaction. 'Good, now what are we having?'

...

You looked at the bluish orange sky, _Where is he? It's almost night, he should be back by now. _You looked over at the others, England was chanting something eerily into the fire which earned a smack from France and resulting in a freaked out America. Russia on the other hand looked like he was enjoying himself.

_Please be safe, China._

He was always there for you no matter what. Saved you numerous times both financially and in wars. Heck, if it weren't for him, you wouldn't be the country that you were today. You exhaled.

Resting your arms on your head you continued to lay down, your mind wandered.

_China._

Over the many centuries you kept dismissing it, denying it. You didn't believe it yourself, refusing the truth, evading it like the squirrel dodging the hawk. Yet over time, you grew to accept it.

_I've fallen for him._

Not that he would know, you wouldn't allow it. These were dangerous times like before, one's feelings cannot be publicly known otherwise the enemy will seek to exploit it for their means. Closing your eyes, you wished the war was already over and of course to get out of this damn island. _Maybe then …_

You opened your eyes. Seeing that it was nightfall, you joined the others.

'China isn't back yet,' you stated, poking a stick at the fire. England shook his head, 'He can take care of himself.'

'China is not weak, da,' Russia said as he patted your back.

'We could check on the Axis, dudes.' Everyone stared at him.

'What? He could be spying on them, you know gathering intelligence.'

You smiled, 'You know, you're smarter than you look,'

America grinned, 'Aww, Gee thanks … wait, what?'

...

'Ow! That'z moi, you are stepping on!'

'More like you stepped on me, you git!'

'The hero should lead!'

'Shut up will you?' you hissed.

Russia peeked through the bushes, 'They are there, da.'

You joined him. Something didn't seem right.

'What's that with them?' you whispered.

'A secret weapon?' America replied.

'No! I hope not!' France squeaked.

'England?' you asked. The moon illuminated against his frown.

'I'm not too sure… '

'Vodka?'

They all looked at him, 'Well everyone was guessing so I thought I should join, da?'

'Allies! Come down here!' a voice called. They froze.

America peeped through the bush, 'Give us a minute, dude!' rejoining them he whispered. 'It's Germany,'

'He wants us to come down?' England muttered.

'Thiz iz odd,' France agreed.

'I suppose we should do as he says, da?' Russia stood up and headed down the cliff.

You frown. You didn't like this one bit.

Reaching the bottom of the cliff, you faced your enemies. The Axis.

Germany smirked. 'Ve have been vaiting for you,'

England frowned, 'Been waiting?'

Japan with his drawn katana stood by the fire place, near the object of interest. Italy with his white flag, looked right through them as if he wasn't really with them. _Strange, why isn't he waving his flag like he always does? _

Looking at the hidden object, you couldn't help but wonder. _Why does it look familiar?_

In seeing you look at it, Japan grabbed it as it inhaled in pain. With his katana, he held it close to the person's delicate neck.

Everyone froze.

'China!' You yelled.

* * *

**How is it so far for you Mystery Fan?**

**The second part would be up after Ayumi Kudou's requested story which will be followed by Random Person's :D (that second request that I'm doing for you Mystery Fan would have to wait till I get back from exams :P)**

**Sadly after I'm done with your three requests, I'll have to disappear for a while. My Exams are up for the next two weeks. (yes even on Halloween itself I have an exam D:) But when I get back, I'm open to any requests :D**

**But while I'm gone, keep the comments or any requests that you want me to do when I get back coming! and I mean it for EVERYONE who reads this :D (YES, you silent readers, don't think I can't see you, I do have a traffic chart thank you very much XD) **

**also **

**Spasibo! = Thanks! **

**(again this is what Google tells me, feel free to let me know if it's wrong :D)**

**And yes I am aware that Herotastic and Demandive aren't actual words :D I just like making words up sometimes.**

**But till then! Enjoy yourselves, you lovely readers! **

**CommandoCherry out!**


	6. Chinatown

**Nihao! :D**

**Got caught up with preparing for exams and of course watching Jesse Cox's Beyond: Two Souls! (Such a great commentator and also the game!)**

**Ayumi Kudou**** - Aww! Glad you love that reader! It means I iz doing something right! :D especially if you don't usually like those sort of fanfics! My day haz been made! Also your input on that story is much appreciated! I shall take it to heart :D Also this is SUCH an adorable couple XD (Thanks for requesting it!)**

**Mystery Fan**** - YAY! (Glomps you) Killer cliffhangers FTW! XD also for the second part :D Sure! I shall do that for you! I'll just edit it a bit to fit it in! :D and also before I forget, as what ****Ayumi Kudou**** had said, I also want to thank you ****Mystery Fan**** for requesting it :D (otherwise I would have never thought of writing it! :D)**

**ZodiacDOG101**** - Thanks! Your feedback is very much appreciated! :D *Victory dance***

**Nat ****- That's sad if Cuba is like that, I'm not that familiar with Cuba and its history :L But I'm very glad for you that your big sis and your parents got out of there! :D I hope you liked the one-shot regardless though!**

**RandomPerson**** - I guess I like to be a bit different in writing these one-shots XD (Which can be both a good and a bad thing) yeah I've noticed that too :P even if you were on the Axis team at least have a backbone to the reader (or a very convincing damsel in distress without being too obnoxious, it's possible to accomplish it) also my dear comrade to your last sentence about the reader :D Spoilers. Spoilers. (even though it isn't really anymore XD)**

**You know should know the drill by now, *dramatic music***

**This second LiechtensteinXChina is for you, ****_Ayumi Kudou_**

**I hope you like a prequel one-shot :D**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu!**

* * *

Liechtenstein inhaled the exotic air. She strode down the busy streets as sellers yelled out to potential customers.

Blending with the massive crowd, she observed the vivid atmosphere. There were so many types of trinkets and things that she had never laid eyes on before. The various aroma that consumed the lively place never cease to amaze her senses.

She watched exchanges of strange yet fascinating goods being sold and children playfully running among the noisy mass, before looking over the food stalls.

'So many interesting dishes,' she breathed. Entranced, she watched as the old man stirring a large pan of sorts. _A vok if I can recall right_, Liechtenstein thought as the wok burst into flames. Gasping she took a step back.

'Ah! Such delicious dishes, aru.' Smiling, she turned to her right.

'Mr. China!'

China smiled, 'Nihao! Miss Liechtenstein! I didn't expect to see you here, where is your brother, aru?'

Liechtenstein, 'Big bruther couldn't come with me, some business came up for him but I'm so happy that he still let me go!'

China nodded, 'Ah, It' a shame he can't mix business with pleasure,'

Liechtenstein admired the scenery around her once more. 'I've never been to Chinatown before…' she said to herself.

'Really, aru?' She nodded her head.

'No… I have also never tried your cuisines either.'

She looked over to China who was frowning. _Have I insulted him?_ 'S-sorry…'

This confused him. 'Why the apology?'

'For offending you,'

'But you haven't,' he snapped his fingers in sudden thought. 'Let's go, aru!'

'Where are we going?' She asked, letting him take her down the busy street.

'To taste the finest Chinese dishes in Chinatown!'

'Sounds lovely!' she giggled.

No sooner they stopped in front of a restaurant that was framed by an embellishment of a large dragon.

Her eyes trailed from it enormous golden head to its spiked tail, snaking around the white marble pillars. Peering closer she tugged at China's red sleeve. 'Why does it have animals engraved on the pillar?'

China smiled, 'Those are the Chinese zodiac signs,'

'Chinese Zodiac?' she repeated.

Gesturing towards the heavily engraved oak door, they went in.

The waiter led them to their seat. China pulled the chair out for Liechtenstein, she blushed as she sat down, 'Thank you.'

'I have been observing how some of the westerners do this for lovely ladies, aru,'

_Such a charmer_, her cheeks redden even more as he joined her at the table.

'About the Zodiac, what is it?' Liechtenstein titled her head slightly. He chuckled, 'Not to be confused with the Greek Zodiac, the Sheng xiao or as I told you, the Chinese Zodiac, is a type of metric system that we use,'

The waiter placed down the menu and smiled at them, 'Call me over when you are ready,' returning the gesture and nodding, he turned back to Liechtenstein.

'Where was I aru?'

Liechtenstein smiled, 'You were saying that it was used as a system?' Nodding to himself, he continued.

'It is split into 12 different parts that are allocated to an animal on a duration of years rather than months, there's even a story about it too… well actually many different stories.'

She beamed. 'That sounds intriguing!' He blushed before rubbing his head.

'W-what would you like to order, aru?'

She leaned forward, looking at the menu. 'Ants climbing trees? Vhat is it?'

'It's a Szechuan pork dish that is served over deep fired noodle, very spicy,' he replied, flicking through the pages and occasionally glancing at her.

'And Bang Bang Ji?'

'Uh, chicken that are cut into matchstick pieces, cooked with hot chili oil and served over a sheet of green bean paste,'

'Can we try them?'

China grinned, 'Sure! As long as you can handle spicy food,' waving the waiter over, he begin to order, dumplings, spring rolls, Chinese tea and of course rice and the two dishes that she asked for. The waiter wrote speedily in his notepad trying to keep up with his excited customer.

She watched the interaction with a smile. _He is a very interesting man. _

No sooner as the waiter went away, China inhaled. 'My apologises, I just get excited when someone tries my food for the first time.'

She giggled, 'That is alright, Mr. China … It adds a certain charm to you.'

She redden and look at the nearby fish tank, _vhat compel me to say that? _She looked back as the entre of spring rolls and dumplings arrived followed by the main course and then the drinks. 'Enjoy,' the waiter smiled before leaving.

China, who was staring off at the large sculpture of a tiger looked down at the golden clothed table. '… Spring rolls, aru?'

She nodded, 'Yes, thank you,'

He watched her take the roll and set it on her plate. _She called me charming, aru._

Feeling his cheeks burn yet again, he stood up, 'Err… men's room,'

_Did I make things awkward?_ She sighed, picking at her food.

_I did, didn't I?_

China paced back and forth in the bathroom.

_Pull yourself together aru! It's just a friendly outing nothing more!_

China stopped and headed to the sink as another man entered, casting a smile at one another, he frowned after the man went into one of the cubicles.

_I'm over thinking this, aru!_

Another thought sank into his mind. _I mustn't make her wait too long, that's bad quality for a host!_

Splashing water over his face, he nodded at his reflection. _I know what I can do! _With renewed determination he exited the bathroom.

_I know she'll love it._

'How is the food for you, aru?' She looked up and beamed at him.

'It's delicious!'

He beamed back at her, 'I am glad that you think so!'

Helping himself to his food, they ate in silence.

She couldn't help but keep glancing at him.

'Is something wrong?' China asked.

'Uh… vell…' she took her napkin, 'you have something there…' without another word she reached out and wiped the sauce from his cheek.

They looked at each other as she moved back to her seat. Trembling, she continued to eat. _Vhy am I acting this way? This is not like me at all!_

'T-thank you, aru,' he muttered before eating at his plate.

Silence filled the room, _it's like as if I vere having dinner with big bruther and Mr. Austria but different._ Her sigh caught his attention, 'I was thinking maybe after this I would bring you somewhere else … if you would like to?'

She looked at him. 'I vould be honoured, Mr. China.'

He nodded and laughed, 'It's a good place, I go there all the time when I can, aru,'

She smiled, 'Vell vhat are ve vaiting for! Let's eat!'

The tense and awkward atmosphere soon turned as they laughed and conversed.

'You know if I knew you were here, I would have made something for you, aru.' She tilted her head, 'Next time I suppose, Mr. China,'

China checked his watch, 'Ah! We should go now before they close!' signaling the waiter, he paid for the meal. He raised his hand up before she could protest, 'It is my treat, aru, you are my guest after all.'

Getting up, they headed out the beautiful door and back into the busy street.

'Vhere is it, Mr. China?' she asked, walking beside him.

'You'll see, it's a surprise!' He answered.

'Also…' she watch him rub the back of his neck, 'Yes?' she urged.

'C-could you call me China? It makes me feel strange,'

She grin, 'Certainly Mr. China,'

She giggled at his amused face, 'Vhy does it make it so strange?'

'It makes me feel so old, aru!'

'But are you not old?'

'Yes, I am but- we are here, aru!'

Turning, her eyes widen.

'Aww! This place is vonderful!' grasping China's hand, she ran into the shop.

Animals stared back at her as she looked around, 'They are so cute!' running up to a litter of kittens, she turned and hugged China.

He felt the spread of heat across his cheeks. 'Thank you for everything today!' she muffled against his silk shirt.

'Y-your welcome, aru,' He stummered. Releasing him, she turned back to the litter, 'If only big bruther would let me keep them!'

'It costs too much to look after them,' came another voice. China panicked. _He didn't see what happened right?_

'Big bruther!' She cried clutching onto him, 'Mr. China showed me the most beautiful places today!'

He nodded stoic as usual. 'That is good to hear,' he turned to China, 'Thank you for your hospitality, it is greatly appreciated, we must take our leave now,'

Heading out the door with her beloved brother she turned and waved, 'Thank you China! If you visit us, it vould be my pleasure to show you around!'

China grin as he waved back. _She called me China … aru_

Yet as they departed, a sinking feeling clouded both of their hearts. A particular yearning feeling.

But that would make them star-crossed lovers with such… _**wistful thoughts**_.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it! :D I wanted Liechtenstein to say something about her place too but I then realised that I knew nothing about her (as in Country), This calls for research into the countries that I am not familiar with once my exams are over!**

**_Next up_****: Mystery Fan's second part to The Island! **

**Also those dishes you heard Liechtenstein asking during the restaurant scene. They are legit, Google it if you don't take my word for it. Same story with the Chinese Zodiac, (but I have no idea how accurate I wrote it down though). **

**Let me know what you think, the good, the bad and the ugly (hang on, that sounds like a movie title?) or well comments really, I don't mind reading and replying to them as long as its somehow related to the one-shots :P**

**But till then have an AWESOME DAY/NIGHT!**

**CommandoCherry off with the fairies!**


	7. The Island, part 2

**Bushfires... Why?! **

**I just wanna study and finish all of your lovely requests in peace... I'm sorry, I'm just a tad peeved off at the massive out of control bush fire that is ****_really_**** close to my place ... and waiting for the call to evac if it all goes to hell. But enough of me rambling you're here for the one-shots so I shall continue :D**

**Ayumi Kudou**** - Aww! Thanks! and you don't have to wait any longer, my dear comrade for it is finally here!**

**Random Person**** - Yes! The FLUFF POWA! XD I'm really happy to hear that you liked them! and that's fair enough :D Everyone has their opinions! It's what makes everyone unique :D (I would hate for the world to be so mundane if unique people didn't exist) and when I meant Damsel, I meant it like as in, sure she's captured but at the same time she'll take advantage of the situation and cause hell for the antagonist/s but that's how I view a damsel in distress (weak physically but makes up for it by being really smart :P) and yeah XD Germany would be extremely pissed if he had to handle not only Italy but the damsel (The one as you have stereotyped)... you know that would make an interesting parody one-shot hmm... **

**Mystery Fan**** - Thanks! I've added the extra stuff in :D this is my longest one-shot yet! YAY!**

**Green Eyes****- Hi there! :D I'm happy to see another awesome reader :D You need not to wait any longer! For it is here! :D**

**And now, cue the music **

**...**

**?**

**... Oi! quit lazying around! you have work to do!**

***Dramatic music***

**Thank you, now as I was saying, This second part of The Island goes to you, ****_Mystery Fan_****!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu! :D **

* * *

_China's POV_

_Aiyah! so disrespectful! Don't they know how old I am! Respect your elders as my people always says, aru! But these westerners!_ He shook his head, continuing to stride alone in the darkness. _I shouldn't have shouted at _, she had done nothing to provoke me, aru. I will apologise to her when I get back._

He turned at the sound of a snapping stick.

'_?'

Scanning the dark bushes, he shook his head. _Forest creatures_. Dwelling further into the forest he started to question his motives at his actions, mirroring the same solution he had done in the past when he decided to help you when you were a newly established country in need of help.

He could have tried to conquer you but he didn't. You were like his sister… yet there was those other times. The times where he wished it was more. He shook his head. _Clearly she did not feel the same way, aru._

He stopped. There was someone behind him. __?_

'I must apologise for my disrespectful behavior earlier on, aru,' he turned around and froze.

It wasn't _.

Germany smirked. 'That is very thoughtful of you,' Before China could respond in any form of way, he doubled over from the punch. He gasped for air as he received another blow to the head.

He barely had time to look at his attacker putting his gun away when his stomach erupted in reoccurring pain. _Why you …_ He gritted his teeth against the pain.

Germany stopped kicking him. Grasping his limp body, he clasped a cloth from his pocket before tying it around his mouth. China could taste and smell its fresh laundry detergent as he threw China over his shoulder and headed back to camp.

'Ve~! You're-a back!' Italy cried happily, Japan placed his weapon away.

'Guess who I found on the vay back,' He dropped China to the ground. _Can't let them keep me here._.

Japan seized a rope. 'Excerrent, we have ourserves a prisoner,' China attempted to struggle. Aiyah! _Why did I let my guard down! I was already warned about the Axis!_

'tsk, you know better than that,' Japan said as he finished tying him up.

Italy frown, 'We're-a not going-a to hurt him right?'

Germany and Japan stared at him, 'But-a they never-a torture me!' Germany shook his head, 'Remember your training, Italy.'

Italy sadly nodded and responded, 'Ve~'

They all looked at the rustling bushes above them, 'The Arries,'

Germany nodded before yelling, 'Allies! Come down here!'

China looked up in panic. _No! They mustn't see me like this! … Especially _, I cannot stand to see _ see me like this! Aru!_

He watched as they all came down from the cliff side. They all looked puzzled at him, before Germany remarked, 'Ve have been vaiting for you,'

China didn't hear England's reply against his head throbbing, he looked over at _. She returned his gaze.

He inhaled in pain as Japan grasped his hair. Something sharp and cold touched his neck.

_ looked at him in horror before yelling out his name, 'Just leave me here, aru!' He tried to yell.

China waited.

**…**

Italy flinched. You wanted to throw up. Roughly seized by his torturer, he was not looking too good.

Those sights.

The kind of sights that will forever be etched into your mind.

Tied. Gagged. Roped. China stared back at them.

Dried blood caked the left side of his face.

He pleaded something but the cloth that prevents his speech didn't give heed to what he said.

_How could they…_ composing yourself, you glared at Japan.

Japan watched as Germany spoke.

'I found him voundering around, all alone, isn't that sad? Vhere vas his allies? so ve decided to help him out a little,'

'Let him go!' England spat.

Germany looked at his two companions and shrugged. 'I don't think so, he is our prisoner, and ve can do vhat ve vant…'

You clenched your fists and gritted your teeth. _The bastards._

'I suggest you leave… you can't attack us vithout hurting poor China can you?,'

France and the others stared at their adversaries. 'You may win today but we will prevail!' England shouted before leaving.

'Yeah! What he said, the Hero says too!'

'Let's go ma Cherie,' France took your hand. _I can't leave him_. Looking away from China's sad yet relieved brown eyes, you left with France.

'This isn't over, da?' was all Russia said before following the others.

_We will save you._

_Just hold on…_

**…**

England paced back and forth, Russia watched the dwindling flames, not even bothering to relight it.

'_?'

France sat next to you as you continued to stare intensely at the starless night. _I could have stopped him, why didn't I?_

France placed his hand on your shoulder, 'How are you faring, ma Cherie?' you looked at him before smiling, 'I've been better… I'm really worried, we should have attacked them just then,'

He frown, 'But that would put China in more danger, you saw how close that blade was,' you gulped drily. It was true, maybe all these raw and uncontrolled emotions are starting to affect your judgment. You just wanted China back. Badly.

Patting your back he continued, 'we are all worried … come join uz when you are ready, '

You watch him leave your side and join the rest at the campfire.

Turning back to the skies, you sighed.

'Time for operation SAVE CHINA!' America declared.

'You're naming the operation already?!' England cried.

'Ha! You're just jealous that the hero came up with it before you did!'

England rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. 'As if!'

You faintly smile at America, _he may be annoying but he sure does have his strong points. Being obnoxiously positive is one of them._

'Any ideas?' you asked, joining them around the fire.

France grinned. 'We could alwayz kill them with rozez,'

'Pah! Like that's going to do any good! Russia?'

They all looked at him. Russia smiled sweetly as his purple aura ascended from him, 'I can think of many things, da?'

You couldn't help but suppress a shudder. France moved closer to England. His aura had that kind of effect on everyone.

'Why don't we surprise them? Ninja style!' you frown.

'Uh… America, you forgot that Ninjas came from Japan,' America slapped you on the back, laughing, 'Oh yeah! Totally forgot about that!'

England sighed, 'Well a surprise attack is a good idea,' America, surprised looked at him, 'but this nonsense about ninja 'style' is bloody ridiculous!'

America pouted, 'But… but Iggy-'

England winced, 'How many times have I told you NOT to call me that! Git!'

'But itz zuch an adorable-'

'You too! FROG!' France flicked his hair and crossed his arms.

Russia smiled to himself as his purple aura was still emitting from him.

You huffed with irritation, 'Are we going to continue to fight each other or save China?'

'Save him of course duh! A hero never says no to a rescue!'

'You're right, we need to get our act together…' England taking a stick started to draw up a plan in the sands.

'Are you sure this would work?' you asked.

'Are you questioning my capabilities?' he retorted, you sigh. _I have no time for this_, 'No.'

'Good,' He turned to the others, 'Right then …'

**...**

Germany threw another bunch of sticks into the fire. 'Vell that vas too easy,'

Japan nodded, saying nothing. China would be still glaring at them if Japan hadn't knock him unconscious, 'I cannot arrow him to hear our prans,' he had claimed.

The sound of a massive splash caught their attention. Turning to look at the dark ocean, they approached it cautiously.

The large shape slowly approached them.

'You will become one with Mother Russia, da?' Germany dived out of the way as Russia swung his pipe across the chilly waters. Russia frowned.

Swimming from behind, German jumped onto his back. Russia smiled, 'Ah! There you are! I am sorry but I cannot give you a free piggy ride today,'

Germany's face planted the sand. Cursing in German, he turned to face Russia.

Russia flew back into the water as Germany cracked his neck.

'That is not nice, I just wanted to play with you,' Russia said as he got back up.

'Vell then let us play more!' Germany yelled as his fist flew towards Russia.

**…**

Italy woke with a start, _was that-a Germany yelling?_

Looking around, he froze. The Allies were here.

**…**

You neared China, glancing over at the distracted Axis, she shook China. It was no use he was out cold.

Instantly you flew into the sand. 'Oof!' you glared at him.

Katana in hand, he stared down at you. 'Leave now,'

You swiped at his legs before proceeding to stand up, _He'll pay for that. _Blade clasping with stick, you deflected each blow before ducking. Just missing the katana.

_Bastard is going to pay for what he did to China._ You viciously slashed at him as he in turn swiftly strike forwards, leading you back into the sea.

'_!'

You dropped. Grasping your neck, you cursed at your assailant. Damn! _I shouldn't have let anger cloud my judgment!_

France whipped his rose at Japan's face, surprised he moved back from you.

'The Hero is here for a rematch!' America shot at Japan, katana deflecting the bullets, he advanced towards them.

'We need to leave. Now.' England said as he joined America in the gun and sword fight.

'But China-' England stared at you.

'No arguments!'

France helped you up as Russia came to join you, 'We are retreating, da?'

You swore but let them led you away, America covered their backs, returning Germany's fire.

**…**

Italy sighed. Sure they were the enemy and he wanted his friends to win this war! But it just didn't seem right to him. He couldn't stand seeing how they had treated China. Looking at his white flag, he sighed.

He could only think of one solution in saving their friend.

But was it a good solution?

'I-a hope they-a have pasta!' he said to himself.

Italy squeaked as a gun was pointed at his direction.

'Explain yourself!'

…

'Did you hear something?' you said.

They stopped. There it was again, the echoing sounds of snapping sticks.

'I-a hope they-a have pasta!' the voice softly proclaimed. Grabbing America's gun you pointed it at Italy.

'Explain yourself!'

Italy was quick to answer, 'Pleasedon't-akillmeIhave-arelativesatyourplaceI-a onlywanttohelpyou!'

'What on earth is he saying?' England muttered, slightly confused.

'Hey! Who said you can take the hero's gun!?'

You frown, 'How can you help?'

That's-a easy! I will-a be your bargaining chip!'

'Hmm… and what do you get in return for this?' England questioned.

'Nothing!' he beamed.

'Then why are you doing this?' France asked.

'I still want my gun back, dude!' America cried despite anyone paying no heed to him.

'Because I-a want to be nice!' Italy replied.

You looked at him, _well he has always been a nice guy despite this war going south. I suppose we can trust this guy since he did volunteer. _

'Alright,' you handed the gun back to America, 'Let's go back and get China… Russia? Is something wrong?'

They all looked at Russia, who had been quiet the whole time, 'We will have a vodka party after, comrades!'

You smiled, 'That would be nice,' turning to the others you nodded at Italy. 'Lead the way,'

They all walked off as the purple aura emitted from Russia, '… A vodka party where everyone will become one with me, da?'

**…**

'Japan… isn't it too quiet for you?' Germany said as he cleaned the blood from his jaw.

Japan nodded, 'too quiet…'

They looked at each other. 'Where is Italy?!' 'Vhere's Italy?!'

China tried not to laugh. He recalled Italy telling him his plan before he was knocked out by Japan.

'Ve~!' Italy called.

'ITALY!' Germany yelled. Italy surfaced with the rest of the Allies.

'The Hero and his back up are back!' America announced.

'Looks like we are even,' you said, 'You have our ally and we have yours,'

You smiled as he frowned.

'I suppose a trade vould be appropriate?' Germany stated.

'Why, I was about to say the same thing,'

You couldn't help but enjoy his flinch, 'Italy for China,'

Germany stared at them. Italy waited.

'… Deal,' signaling to Japan, he untied China.

'Oh! My back!' China complained as he walked towards the Allies.

'GERMANY!' Italy cried as he happily clutched onto Germany who sighed in turn.

You smiled as China joined you, 'you alright?'

China nodded, 'Feeling better now, aru.'

The two enemy groups continued to stare at each other, 'What now?' America said.

'Vodka Party,' Russia happily suggested.

'Vodka Party? What have I been missing, aru?!'

Looking back you watched Italy taking up most of Germany's and Japan's attention, 'Let's just leave, we can fight another day.'

The walk into the jungle grew quiet, 'So uh…' You watched America rubbed the back of his neck, 'Sorry for what happen dude… but you'll still make burgers right?' you mentally face palmed, _well at least it was sincere_.

'Yeah, what he said, I should apologise too… being ungentlemanly and all,'

'Oui! My deepest apologises for our silly charade!'

'I will buy you vodka to make up for it, da?'

China smiled, 'Thank you, Perhaps I should apologise too for my behavior, and also to you too _ for yelling needlessly at you,'

You smiled, 'well I'm sorry too for not interfering sooner,'

Everyone stopped and looked at the rustling bush. _An animal?_

A young girl with two red ribbons in her pigtails appeared. 'Uh… Hi!'

They let her approach. 'Who are you?' you asked.

'I'm Seychelles and you are on my island,' everyone stared at her.

'You mean to say this place is inhibited?!' England cried.

She nodded before noticing China. 'You look like you could use some help, follow me!'

Shrugging at one another they proceeded after her.

'Stop touching me you Frog!'

'I did not touch you, you prude!'

'Prude?! Why you!'

'Dudes! You're not listening to my plans!'

'You will become one with me, da?'

'Aiyah!'

Looking at them, you smiled a little. _Idiots_.

* * *

**I hoped I did the reader and this story justice! let me know what you think!**

**I have no idea what personality Seychelles has :L also forgive me for having The Axis (Germany and Japan in particular) as the bad guys :P I actually like them equally which is the same story for the rest of the Hetalia cast (yes even the creepy yet beautiful Belarus)**

**_Next up_****: ****Random Person's **** A Poignant Fairytale**

**But till then ENJOY your-awesome-selves!**

**also **

**Upload may or may not be effected depending if I get that evacuation call. (which I hope WILL not happen D: Damn these fires raging even after the day is done!)**


	8. A Poignant Fairytale

**Wow, crap is hitting the fan over here. **

**I'm gonna count myself lucky for now in this bush fire business (lesson to those wanting to visiting the rural area of Australia, even though its never this bad in spring o_O)**

**but anyway,**

**Mystery Fan**** - It was my pleasure comrade! :D and thanks! I never knew that! **

**Random Person**** - I think so too! XD I will write that story for you! :D (practicing funny one shots seems fun!)**

**Ayumi Kudou**** - AWESOME! Thanks for the personality tip! I shall keep that in mind when I write about her! **

**Green Eyes**** - Yes! I'd love to do that request for you! (you may have to wait though as I have exams :P)**

**Alright! back to business! ****This one-shot will need this:**

**_Trigger warnings_****_:_**** Mentions of character deaths. Blood. Another character death and souls of the killed characters.**

**Since its Halloween soon, something other than the usual music is needed... **

***Scary music***

**Much better, so then, this DarkItalyXLiechtenstein goes to you ****_Random Person_****.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu, who is awesome!**

* * *

Sisia stared at herself. _It vas so different then._

_So different._

Grasping her golden brush, she tended to her hair. Her beloved blue ribbon non-existent. Just like her relationship with her brother.

_Vash_. She dropped her brush on the pristine white table. Its hollow sound echoed throughout the empty, cold room.

Forbidden to ever speak his name, to never alone see him again. It was the same with the others.

Alfred and Arthur were the first to fall, then came Francis, Ivan, Yao, Gilbert which soon lead to the execution of his former Axis friends, Ludwig and Kiku.

And then finally as a resort for full control of Italy he killed his own flesh and blood. Lovino. With all these 'accidental' deaths. No one suspected him. No one.

She gasped back dry tears. He had organized such beautiful funeral services for them, hiding his ugly dark hidden actions.

No sooner he proposed an international treaty. _Ve were all fools._ Some of them, so native at that time mistakenly took it in greatly under the false pretense of a harmonious and prosperous time for all to be one, under a single banner. _Vhy?_

_Vhere did it go so vrong?_

She loved the happy-go-lucky man, whose smile would brighten the darkest night. But that was a long time ago. Days when her precious big brother wasn't looking, he would sneak to her window stilt.

She sighed, recalling how once he tried to climb up the vines to her window slit to hand her beautiful roses that he 'borrowed' from his big brother, Francis.

_But it vas so different then._

Leaning closer into the mirror, she concealed her dark under eye shadows. She couldn't sleep last night again, these strange yet familiar voices kept calling out to her. Begging. Yelling. Beckoning.

It started after she married him. She didn't know how to react to his sudden proposal, in the end, they got married at such a short notice. She'll admit now that it tore her apart, the joy of marrying the man she had longingly loved and the growing despair at the dark acts that he had done to be who he was now. That very same night; wedding night, it began while they slept.

The voices.

_Retribution_! They cry, she shook her head. She couldn't. She loved him. Even after all that had happened, revealing his plans to the shocked world and forcefully enslaving them all. She still loved him. She couldn't stand the thought of doing it. She glanced at her beautiful dress, tracing its outline along her thick gloves.

_But it vas different then_.

The oak door behind her open as a young maid curtsied, 'My lady, Lord Feliciano wishes to know if you are ready,' Sisia stood up from her chair and smiled, 'Take me to him,'

The maid nodded and curtsied. 'As you wish, my lady.' Grasping her masquerade mask, she trailed after the maid along the massive long hallway, tailored with lavish paintings and exotic ornaments. The butlers and maids bowed at her appearance, greeting back, she continued walking.

Placing on her mask, she passed the twin massive dark oak doors and into the massive marbled hall. Crystals collectively hang from the ceiling, complementing the large velvet curtains. He stood with his back to her, the musicians stood at one side of the hall, playing at her arrival.

It was like those lovely fairytales that she used to love reading. Where the beautiful maiden would meet her prince charming at a ball, dancing away to happily ever after.

She smiled as he turned around. Clad in black, red and gold attire, he held his hand out to her, 'Ve~ a dance, Bella?' taking his hand, she was led to the dance floor.

Delicately he held her hand in one hand and on the waist in another. Nodding towards the musicians, they began a different song.

Gliding along the smooth floor, Sisia leaned her head against his shoulder. _This seems prefect_… slowly she closed her eyes as she listened to his heart beating. _Like a beautiful fairytale ending_. She opened her eyes, _if only it vere the case_. They watched her as her husband spun her. _Justice_, they commanded as he wrapped her back in his arms.

Accusing eyes glowering at their executer, Sisa tried to ignore them. _His time has come,_ yelled one. _Do not hesitate, da_, said another, _do it for us!_ Cried another voice. She looked at her lover's clothing.

They were right. He has changed after committing such acts. No longer her beloved that had her falling head first in love, she looked up. _It needs to be done_.

Suddenly everything stopped, Feliciano or Feli as she once used to say lovingly, looked at her. His gloved hands touched her face, sending shivers up her spine. 'Ti amo, amore mio' he mumbled before leaning in, she closed her eyes as she kissed him bitterly.

'Ich liebe dich auch' she whispered back, embracing him as their masked faces parted, Feli wiped a stray tear away from her delicate face. 'Es tut mir leid, meine Liebe,' she continued. He looked at her puzzled.

Shock over took the confusion as he stared at her, he opened his mouth as blood seeped from it. Its red droplets fell onto the clean white floor as he collapsed.

One of the musicians screamed. She watched where he laid as the musicians ran out of the room, leaving the two of them alone. 'W-why… b-bella?' she sat by his side. 'Retribution,' was all she uttered as the apparitions of the fallen slowly disappeared one by one.

Bitter sweet tears fell as she watched the man she once held dear, once loved, slowly slip away. Caressing his face, she kissed his forehead. 'The world is finally free,' someone outside yelled profusely that was instantly and loudly responded by cheering.

'Meine Liebe, may we meet on the outside soon,' She whispered into his ear as he breathe his final breath, she didn't want him to hear what was occurring outside. She only wanted to remember one thing before he died. That she still loved him. The old him.

Footsteps echoed down the long hall towards her. She closed her eyes once more.

_If only it vere different._

_If only…_

**_'For all sad words of tongue and pen, the saddest are those 'It might have been.'' - John Greenleaf Whittier_**

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Translation:**

**Ti amo, amore mio = I love you, my love**

**Ich liebe dich auch = I love you too**

**Es tut mir leid, meine Liebe = I am so sorry, my love**

**Meine Liebe = My love**

**(And its all from Google! as usual, tell me if I'm wrong with the translations :D)**

**Also Happy Early Halloween! (Enjoy yourselves while I'm in my exams!)**

_**Up next from the 5th of Nov: **_**Mystery Fan's**** Story followed by ****Random Person's**** parody story and ****Green Eyes'**** requested story! :D **

**Feel free to comment and/or request while I'm gone!**

**But till then, have a lovely day/night my dear Comrades! **

**CommandoCherry off to prep for exams! (and bush fire watching :L)**


	9. I don't even know what to call this

**Hi all!**

**So glad that the exams are over :D**

**Ayumi Kudou**** - Excellent! that's the reaction I was aiming for XD and I'm glad you like it!**

**Mystery Fan**** - That's an interesting request :P This would require to think on how to do this from a young individual's point of view ... CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!**

**Random Person**** - *Bows to you* Why thank you! :D it was my pleasure in fulfilling your request. **

**And on to business... this is somewhat an experimental writing for me, since I've never really wrote like this before, thanks to ****Pinkithai**** for inspiring me to try this type of writing.**

**Also**

**_Warning_****: References to Movies/Games/Internet memes up ahead**

***Dramatic Music***

**And so this ReaderXAllies story goes to the one and only ****_MysteryFan_**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu which equals to AWESOMENESS!**

* * *

_Oh holy Kentucky fried chicken!_

You were late again.

Well, it wasn't your fault that it started raining penguins and ice cream on your beloved car.

Yes, you heard right. **_Penguins and Ice cream_**.

_When I find whoever did it, they'll be sorry that they were born! _You thought as you slammed the door open. The empty meeting room greeted you.

_Did I get the wrong memo?_ You strode in. _I was pretty sure they said they'll be here for the meeting_. _Today._

You frown, spotting England's tea set on the table. _Huh? He never leaves that behind_. Approaching it, something else caught your eye.

Picking it up, you titled your head slightly at your name being beautifully drawn on the envelope. Turning it over, you opened it with sudden urgency.

**_Dear _,_**

**_We have kidnapped your friends! Don't worry though Bella! They are safe with us at our secret hideout! It's the one that overlooks that beautiful statue of a horse! And where there's this pub called 'The Huge Troll' that Germany loves to go to for beer! So do not come and find us!_**

**_Love,_**

**_Italy_**

You stared at the letter in your hand before face-palming. _Oh Italy… well it seems to be my lucky day!_

Glancing around the empty room once more, you happily and very out of characterly, closed the door behind you. _Rescue time!_

…

'Is she gone?' a voice whispered.

'Yep! … Who are you?'

'I'm CANADA!'

…

Arriving at the busy place, thanks to the beautifully illustrated map on the back of your letter, you headed pass the pub that Italy had mentioned.

Suddenly you feel … overwhelm with something, looking at the name of the pub, your mind is filled with the mental image of an old man clad in white. A singing old man.

Trolololololololololololol… Lololololol!

Yep, you have just been trolled by the old man himself… Saruman. 'Curses,' you uttered, leaving the pub behind you, _now I understand why they call the pub that_.

You gazed at the lone abandon warehouse in front of the faded bronze horse. _Well that was easy._

It didn't take long for you to find your way into the old building, the backdoor practically turned into dust at your touch. Sneezing, you walked into the deserted place.

To your surprise, you see another small brand new building within the decaying building. _Building-inception?_ You thought before ducking out of sight.

'Ve~! We are-a having PASTA!' Peering out of the box, Italy was happily chatting to a familiar group of people.

There was a number of various replies that flew back at the happy Italian, making it hard to differentiate what was said.

'Verdamit! Shut up!' Everyone turned to the new voice, taking this distraction, you moved to the next crate, making it easier to hear and see them.

'Now that I have your attention-'

You were quickly distracted by the small sound that emitted from the new crate.

'I'm different,'

'Her name is C-'

_The heck? _You moved your head away from the crate in confusion. Peering back out, you noted the unattended large cell that housed the people you were rescuing.

As you moved closer from behind the cell, you could see that England was as usual sulking about his capture, Russia seemed to be in own little happy world and France was … well, fixing his hair with America and China bickering on about something on the lines of debts being owed.

'Hey…' England turned to you.

'What?'

You frown at his rude reply and pressed forward, 'I'm going to get you out-'

England waved his hand dismissively at you, 'We're fine, I can get us out-'

'As if Asshat, the hero will save us all!'

'Ayiah! So immature … they never stop talking,'

'You all do that while I drink vodka, da?'

France looked up from his mirror, 'They keep the key on the back door, Ma Cherie.'

You smile at the sight of progress, 'Merci!'

You left upon hearing France joining the argument, 'Zince I am far zuperior to America and England, I zhould be the one that rescuez uz!'

You hide behind the wall as Germany's heavy boots and Italy's light boots echoed towards the bickering. _Time to make my move!_

Rolling across the rotten floor boards, you peeked into the kitchen window of the inner building. Japan seemed to be in his element as he continued to prepare food.

_Weren't they going to make pasta?_ You thought.

Does it matter if it's pasta or Japanese food?

_Yes, it does,_ you replied.

Well not for me, so please resume what you're doing.

Continuing on as if the fourth wall conversation never happened, you sneaked in through the back door of the inner building. Then like a Mary sue, you sneakily took the keys off the back door.

Well you were doing it like a Mary sue, until you dropped the keys.

Into the laundry basket.

Full of questionables. I'll just leave it to your lovely imaginations on what I meant.

And women's clothes?

Glancing over to the open kitchen door that led into the laundry room that you were currently in, you were relieved that Japan didn't hear it as he continued to prepare his dishes. But then again who could hear the keys drop over Italy's loud singing about Germany.

Heading back, you easily unlocked the cell. Without another word, all of you escaped outside of the building.

'Heck yeah! We did it! I knew that my backup wouldn't fail me!'

_Backup?_ You thought, crossing your arms. That's when another thought occurred to you, _how on earth did they manage to capture your allies?_

'Someone explain to me how all this happen?' The group fell silent.

'Uh… we were unprepared! They took us by surprise!' America looked around. France seemingly beamed to himself on something before sighing.

'W-we were all caught by surprise,' England retorted.

You looked at China who looked at everything but you before you turned to Russia.

Everyone grew even more silent.

'They make very pretty ladies, da?'

You stared at all of them.

Chuckling, you gasped for air, 'Really? REALLY?'

'Yeah, well,' England looking red faced, adjusted his collar. 'We should postpone the meeting to a later date.'

'Oui, I agree with the black sheep of Europe,' England glared at him before muttering something darkly.

Feeling slightly disappointed at the lack of acknowledgment of you saving them, you spotted a very familiar figure. Who was on your expansive car…

With the loitering penguins. Dancing.

To the Harlem shake.

'PRUSSIA!' You yelled, charging towards him and your car. Spain who was filming the whole dance, paled slightly at the sight of you.

'Oh look! It is the unawesome _! Kesesesesese…' he began.

'You. Are. So. Dead.'

Prussia continued to laugh as he jumped off your car. 'As if! You can't catch the Awesome me!' You clenched your fist, 'Get back here, you coward!'

As you chased Prussia around, along with the penguins following you, Spain grinned to himself before being hit by a flying tomato which was soon followed by an insult from another familiar Hetalia character.

As this happened, the author of this tale proceeded to then break the fourth wall yet again and headesk the nearest table over her lack of humor and plot on this story for her readers.

And with said, the tale ends… before being rudely interrupted by an angry micro-nation.

'Oi! Why I wasn't even in it!?'

Another time Sealand. Another time.

* * *

**As I said before, feel free to let me know where I can improve or comment or request or all of the mention, I don't mind hearing on what is on your minds whether it be short or long reviews :D **

**_Next up:_****Random Person****'s request, ****Green Eyes'**** request and ****Mystery Fan'****s request**

**Also check out ****Pinkithai's**** story if you wish, it's **_**Random Stories of the Hetalia Kind,**_** it's pretty funny, helped me out a lot while I was preparing for exams. (She only accepts requests via PM though so if you do want to request you'll have to get an account)**

**Till the next story, enjoy your-lovely-selves, dear readers!**

**CommandoCherry off to pawn Zombies on Killing Floor.**


	10. A typical damsel in distress insert, eh?

**Late night playing Stanley Parable and Killing Floor on Steam + massive amount of energy drinks+ writing requested story+ Deviant art stuff+ passing out on my laptop in the early hours in morning + Chores+ other life related stuff + playing around with deviant stuff again = Sleepy me right now... I need more energy drinks or coffee XD**

**Random person****: Why thank you! I hope you'll enjoy this one too! *fist pumps the air***

**Mystery fan****: *bows back happily to you* You're welcome, Comrade :D Love the little RP there with the rest of the Allies, that made me ROFL XD I haven't forgotten about them this time.**

**Green Eye****: ROFL! XD that's what was playing in my mind the WHOLE time the Reader was chasing Prussia XD and Thank you! *gives you double thumbs up***

**Also thank you to  Alice-in-Wonderland-fan888 for favoriting me as their favorite author! *Victory dance and high-fives you***

**_Warning:_**** Impending doom of multiple types of fanservices and violation of fourth wall breakages up ahead**

***Le dramatic music* Hmm... going French there I see :P**

**This not-to-be-taken-seriously ReaderXAlliesXAxis goes to the Awesome ****Random Person**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Himaruya Hidekazu owns Hetalia!**

* * *

**_And so we begin our story here, in the mist of action. On a certain island that we are so familiar with…_**

You threw your book at China's head as he tried to enter the tent. 'Get back!' you threaten as you and Italy were cornered.

'Aiyah! That was painful! Why you do that for?' China complained as his Russian friend join him.

'You will come with us, da?' Italy pulled his white flag out as the two of you were marched out of the building.

Taking on the two superpowers by yourself seemed suicidal for someone with a weak army at your disposal. Resources and wealth on the other hand…

'!?' You gasped as you were thrown over someone's back. He laughed heroically, giving the thumbs up to his allies.

'Help!' You yelled over the fighting.

'Ve!? Bella!' Italy cried waving his white flag intensely, catching Germany's and Japan's instant attention.

'Don't just stand there! Save me!' you yelled as your captors made a run for it.

Germany crossed his arms and shook his head in irritation.

'But the author tord us not to save you-' Japan said as they all watch you being carried away by their enemies.

…

**_Why? You ask, Well didn't I say that this story is going to be about you being a damsel in distress … huh? You don't want to be one? Well… that, uh … changes things._**

**_Hmm, let me see… well I can't change the fact that you are kidnapped so… ahem._**

…

**_You decided be unnaturally obedient to your captors._**

'Get your hands off me! I demand to know why I was kidnapped!' You retaliated, hitting the Frenchie that was too close for your comfort.

**_Uh… did you not hear me when I said the words OBEDIENT? No? Alright then. I'll let you off this time._**

'Ow! That hurt Ma Cherie!' France cried, holding his hand that was once near your military skirt.

'My, my, this one is feisty… I like it,' England said as he gazed at you.

**_That wasn't in the script for the story! What did I say before? NO FANSERVICE!_**

'Oh? Uh… That's what you get, FROG!' England yelled at France. France tsk at England before proceeding to insult one another like usual.

**_Much better… it's not OOC and no fanservicing. _**

You rolled your eyes at the intrusion of the fourth wall before thinking of a way out of this mess. America, the one that had grabbed you in the first place, entered the scene.

'You belong to us now _! So you better behave and obey our orders!' He declared. The others looked at you for an answer.

**_You weren't prepared to just give in like that, oh no, you were going to have to fight your way out of this even if it's the last thing you do –_**

'Ok,' you calmly replied.

…

**_Wait… What? _**

**_Oh._**

**_I see where this is going…_**

**_Ignore the author's narrating skills why don't you? Create your own path. It's not like I had the whole story paved out all for YOU! … _**

**_Ahem… My apologises, let us continue the story shall we?_**

**…**

You frown at the author but said nothing. _Geez, what's her problem? _You thought as the others continued to bicker over who has full ownership over you.

**_I have no quarrels at all, other than the fact that you are not following the story I have created for you._**

_YIKES! _You thought in panic. Sh_e READS minds!_

Deciding it was best not to listen to the narrator's voice any longer, you got up and joined them around the fireplace.

'_! yes you! What are you good at?' America demanded.

'Uh… Cooking?' you slowly replied, China nodded to himself. France grinned for some reason that escapes you.

'What else, aru?'

'Sewing,' England looked up and was going to say something but thought better of it.

'Reading books and chess,' they all looked at each other.

'So I guess your resources are what makes you an ideal ally to the Axis?' Russia commented.

You frown, _well that's an insult to my intelligence_.

**_Well if you had listen and followed to what I was narrating, it would have been so much better._**

You glared at the darkening sky, trying to aim it at the unseen narrator. Looking back down, the rest of your captors had gone off to what they were doing… which wasn't much.

France was arguing with China, battling over the ladle, Russia and America were in the far corner of the camp, arm wrestling and betting on something.

England was busy in his tent doing something with his hands. It was hard to tell from the illumination from within the tent but it looked like…

**_You could not help but tsk to yourself at the massive chaos that emitted around you. Someone beside you agreed by sighing._**

You fell off the log in sudden shock. _Where did he come from?!_

Peering at him, you could have mistaken him for America but his purple eyes gave away that he was not him. He looked at you hesitantly before pulling his hand out, you looked at his gloved hand before taking it.

'I'm sorry that I scared you,' he whispered.

You titled your head before smiling. _He seems decent_. 'It's alright, um, I'm _ and you are?'

**_And cue the fanservice._**

He took your hand gently and kissed it, 'I am Canada, a pleasure to meet you.'

You smiled.

England popped his head out of the tent, 'I thought you said no fanservice?!'

**_Please refrain from breaking the fourth wall and get back to your needlework._**

England screwed his face at the invisible, nasty narrator before muttering very ungentlemanly things about her.

Canada and you looked away from England retreating into his tent and back at each other, 'So why are you here?' you asked.

'I'm here to make sure you don't escape,'

'Oh...' you replied slightly disappointed. Canada looked away from you.

'I-I heard you like to read, um…' You watch as he pull out a leather covered book, 'Would you like to read it with me?'

**_Aww… so much Canada Fanservice. _**

'I would like to cook in peace, thank you!' China yelled as he looked at the sky, France mumbled something inaudible before turning over, a large red bump on his silky head was self-explanatory as to who had won.

**_I shall proceed as I wish, thank you very not so much._**

'Ha! I won!' America fist pumped.

'That was only because I need to use the men's room, da,' Russia replied happily before disappearing into the woods.

'WHAT?! No fair! This hero wants a rematch!' America declared for anyone who was listening.

'Shut it will you?!' England yelled, getting out of his tent.

'But why Iggy?' America asked, England's eyebrows twitched. 'W-what did I say about c-calling me that?'

England and America drew closer. You stopped reading the book and looked over at the two before nudging at Canada.

**_… What did I say about this? _**

China pretended not to be interested as he spiced up his dishes. France continued to snore throughout the whole thing, missing out on some dirt on the two nations.

**_GAH! NO FANSERVICES FOR THE READERS! FOR THE LAST TIME!_**

They stopped. Looking at each other awkwardly, Russia made his reappearance, 'Did Someone say fanservice?'

You and Canada chuckled. Being kidnapped by these guys isn't that bad…

**_Yes, prefect, the Stockholm syndrome is working…_**

_What?_ You questioned.

**_Oh nothing that you should be worrying that pretty little head of yours about._**

Frowning you turned back to the book in Canada's hands, you didn't like this narrator one bit. Something in the bushes caught your attention.

'Ve~! Give _ back to us!' He cried as he ran out of the bushes.

Germany face-palmed at his plan failing as Japan withdrew his sword.

'Aiyah! I just finished cooking!' China complained throwing his frustrated hands in the air.

**_The Axis swiftly took to action on saving their fellow ally. Both opposing groups prepared to viciously fight over you. _**

'Huh? What did moi missed?' France asked, lifting his head from the floor before grasping his head in pain. 'Ow! My head,'

Remembering who knocked him unconscious, he turned to China, ignoring the Axis attacking. 'How dare you! You ruined my beautiful hair!'

**_Uh… That's not how its-_**

France crash tackled China into the cold ground.

**_HEY! Why are you not listening to the maker of this story?!_**

Both the Allies and Axis stopped fighting and watched the scuffle. They even took bets on who would win.

**_… That is it! I cannot tolerate this any longer!_**

The skies darken to that of blood red, the winds blow harshly as Italy squealed and hid behind Germany. Japan calmly watched as he brushed a stray hair away from his face.

They all looked at the two enormous bright red eyes.

**_Now you will face the wrath of an AUTHOR! Muhahahahaha!_**

Suddenly everything stopped.

**_?_**

…

_Hold on a minute … I step out for a few hours and I come back to this? _

**_Huh? Who are you?_**

_The REAL author of this story and who exactly are you?_

**_B-but I'm the author of this story! – Wait! Hang on! You can't just throw me out of the story now! It's almost the ending! HEY-_**

_Good riddance, she was starting to get on my nerves… now where were we? Ah, right. And so with our beloved reader rescued, she was relieved to see her allies once again._

…

_What on earth just happened_? You shook your head as the scene dissolved and changed.

The sun beamed brightly as everything return to normal. Looking over to your allies, you smiled.

'I'm so glad to be back with you guys!' you cried, clinging onto the three of them.

'Ja, just don't get easily captured next time, ve vill not be saving you again! The same goes for you ITALY!'

'I sharr refrain myserf from speaking but I need my PERSONAL SPACE!'

'Ve~! I'm-a glad you are-a safe, bella! Shall we-a make pasta?'

You laughed as you all walked back, 'Certainly,'

…

**_Hey! Let me in! I demand you!_**

_Pfft… Yeah right, Miss Italic Bold, that practically screams 'I'm so important! Oh look at me!'_

**_You're just envious that I would be noticed more than you!_**

_Says the one outside of the story! Ha!_

...

'You know dudes, I kinda feel left out a bit,' America turned to the others. Canada stood beside France, cuddling his bear.

'Da,' Russia agreed before trying to locate his vodka somewhere in his coat.

'Oui!' France cried dramatically, even pulling off the sparkles.

'But we were in the main story, you git!' England complained. America flinched.

'Ouch! That hurt, dude…' England's frown soften a bit at America's puppy eyes.

'I am not even going to comment at all!' China declared as he decided to munch on his snacks. France moved the protesting America and England closer before inquiring.

'Why don't you juzt kizz and make up, oui?'

'No FANSERVICE! Francy pants!' England glared at his annoying companion. Canada laughed to himself, America stared at Canada, startled by his sudden presence.

France smiled before puckering his lips, 'Would you like to kizz me instead?'

'Never FROG!' England pushed France away from him. America laughed at the two feuding nations.

Canada face-palmed. 'Hosers,'

'What does he mean by that being Fanservice?' China asked. Russia shrugged and smiled sweetly before turning to the readers reading this. China backed away from the emitting purple aura as the other allies stopped.

'You will request a one-shot on me soon, da?'

'Or me, eh?' another voice whispered somewhere behind France and the others.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that! As you can probably tell this was influenced by the mind-screwing game, the Stanley Parable (if you never heard of it then it's very similar layout to this one-shot) and no, none of the two narrators are me, I'm the one narrating them and everyone else :D**

**Narration-inception, anyone?**

**Well that was my lil' poke of fun at some reader fanfic where they are a damsel-in-distress.**

**Green Eyes and Mystery Fan****: You might want to give me a buffer period of 2-3 days for your story as I can feel the impending doom of Writer's block near my precious imagination. Don't worry though, this will give me time to research more onto 2P!Japan and Liechtenstein and also for thinking from a child's point of view, I don't want to force myself and write half-arse attempts on your requested stories. I'll be sure to write these stories to the best of my abilities and on time! :D**

**And so to all of you, guys and gals, have a Awesometastic day/night!**

**Feel free to leave a comment/review, I'm more than happy to read and reply to them :D**

**Cheers!**

**CommandoCherry off to make her Taiwan Cosplay outfit and draw some art/fanart for deviant art!**


	11. Oh, the unexpected joys of an IT project

**Sorry for the late upload :P was playing around with 2P!Japan head-cannons and also life activities got in my way XD**

**In the end, I decided to mash up all the head-cannons from here and there, as well as brush up on my 'implying' skills (it's still rusty) Hope you like it ****Green Eyes****.**

**Also thanks to ****Alice-in-Wonderland-fan888**** for faving this story too! let me virtually glomp you now Muhahahaha! *Glomp* **

**Green Eyes:**** You're welcome :D**

**Mystery Fan:**** Thanks! I have used that luck you gave me :P and shall again for yours! **

**Random Person:**** Thank you! Glad you liked it! **

***Dramatic music***

**This 2P!JapanXLiechtenstein goes to the ever so patient and lovely ****_Green Eyes_****.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to H.I.D.E.K.A.Z! H.I.M.A.R.U.Y.A! What does that spell? Hidekaz Himaruya!**

* * *

He hated school.

Placing his shoes on the table full of graffiti, he skimmed the classroom from his back seat.

_Pfft,_ he had better things to do than be at school. The causal teacher continued to read his newspaper as his class went wild with varying conversations.

He gazed over to one particular girl that was in the line of his sights.

She giggled with her Hungarian and Ukrainian friend. _What was her name? Right it was Erika_, the nerdy girl in school.

The bell rang as he sighed in relief. _Finally, one more freaking class to go_. Tossing his bag over his shoulder, he strode towards the next class, passing Ericka and her friends.

…

'Kuro is such a bad boy,' Her Hungarian friend causally commented, 'I can so see him and that American jock together…'

Ericka elbowed her friend, 'Not in public please, Liz.'

'Oh! Right right,' Liz smiled, stuck in her world of Yaoi fantasies as their other friend giggled. Ericka watched Kuro's back as he entered the computer room, she suppose being a bad boy does have its perks…

No, she wasn't going to think like that, her brother won't be happy if she had someone like Kuro as her boyfriend.

_Boyfriend?_ What on earth made her think like that?!

'Girls! We are about to start class!' their teacher's head popped out of the door.

'Yes sir!' they chimed, rushing to their seats.

Liz and their Ukrainian friend took the last two seats at the front row. Not wanting to get into more trouble, Ericka noted the last vacant seat at the back.

The teacher waited for her to sit down before beginning class on encoding a basic operation system for a game. Ericka fiddled with her pencil case in vain hopes of getting her pen out.

_Not again!_ She thought, attempting to open using the temperamental zip.

She heard an irritated tsk from her left side before a pen was shoved into her face.

'T-thank you,' she whispered taking it from his outreaching hand. He shrugged with a slight scowl on his face before tuning in back to the lesson.

Ericka gazed at the screen before her as the heat rushed to her cheeks. _Oh… silly me, vhy did I have to make a fool out of myself._

She snap back as the IT teacher started writing on his laptop which projected across the large board. _Vhy am I thinking such illogical and pitiful thoughts!_

Grabbing the borrowed pen, she wrote away. Sure, she could have typed it all down but she supposed old habits die hard.

…

Kuro tried his best not to snort at her particular habit before typing away at his computer, it would be foolish if she thought he did it out of kindness.

He only wanted her to stop making so much noise! What their teacher was saying was interesting for him, of course technology fascinated him but he was sure as heck wouldn't let anyone else know of it!

He'll just have to impound his fist or his katana into them otherwise.

He glanced over at Ericka who continued to concentrate on her writing, _from this angle, she sure does look cute…_

He frown, _cute?_ He only found his hidden stash of cuddly toys cute but Ericka?

_Hmm…_

His deep thoughts were interrupted by the IT teacher, 'Alright, it's almost fifteen minutes till school ends but before that, class, seeing that you are all mature, please organize into a pair for the project,'

…

Ericka noted her two friends quickly teaming together as well as all of her other classmates, she looked towards Kuro who just laid back in his chair.

The teacher approached the two of them with his notepad on hand. Kuro glanced up at his teacher.

Ericka looked at Kuro for any objection of the question to come.

'Yeah, we're partners,' Kuro stated before their teacher could ask. The IT teacher looked slightly rebuffed but smiled anyway.

'Excellent!' he proclaimed, writing down on his pad.

_Must I?_ She thought, watching the teacher leave them.

Ericka sighed to herself, sure she liked being teamed up with someone different but Kuro? Of all people in her class?

The bell rang.

Everyone packed up and left. The hallway was packed as everyone headed for home.

Ericka waved at her friends as they departed at the gates. 'Call me later!' she could distinctively hear Liz yell at her over the noise.

She nodded happily in return as Liz disappeared into the crowd. Ericka smiled to herself whilst walking out of the gate.

'We're going to do this at my place,' Kuro said from behind, she jumped.

'Please don't sneak up on people like that!' she responded.

He smirked before passing something into her hand. 'Don't be late!'

She watched him enter the bus before it pulled away from the side road.

…

He looked at her before the bus turned the corner. He shook his head at his unrestrained actions, yet he knew it was honorable to accept her as his project partner on both of their parts.

Glaring at the kid that kept looking at him, he turned to the window with a slight smirk on his face as the scared kid shifted away from him slightly.

Minutes passed as his thoughts deepen, he shifted uncomfortably at a sudden thought. She made him feel strange. He didn't know how to handle this… unknown emotion.

Kuro only knew that it has started to agitation him to his core. And that, is something he knew he didn't like.

…

Erika huffed as she grasped the note in her hands.

_The nerve! He didn't even discussed it with me! … Vhat will brother say?_ She frown at the issue before her.

Her ride parked at the sidewalk. Ericka smiled at her brother, Vash, upon entering the vehicle. _How vill I ask him?_

The ride back was silent as usual. She fidgeted with her thumbs.

'Vhat is it?'

She looked at him, hesitant. He parked the car near the sidewalk, turning to her, he sighed.

'You alvays do that vhen something is bothering you,'

She looked at her thumbs fiddling before sheepishly smiling at him. 'Big brother, I have this IT project at school and I need to vork with a partner…'

Vash nodded, waiting for her to continue.

'Is it alright if I go over to their house today?' She knew if she said her partner was a male, her chances of his approval would have dropped rapidly. _A little white lie can't hurt._

His stoic features formed a frown.

'May I?' Ericka pleaded. He sighed.

'Vell, you are growing up… I suppose you can go,'

She smiled happily, throwing herself at Vash. 'Thank you! Thank you!'

'But on one condition,' She withdrew her head from his shoulder and patiently waited.

'You must be back before your usual curfew for bed,'

She nodded ecstatically, _be back before curfew_! She knew she could do that!

'So vho is your project partner?'

Ericka felt her smile dropped a bit. He was sure to stop her from going to his house.

'Just another of my IT friends…'

She stopped there. Why was she willing to avoid her brother's questions just to see him? Her belly churned at this thought.

Vash nodded, eyes fixed on the road ahead.

'So vhere do they live?' he asked, she passed him the note.

'I see,' turning to his wheel, he started the car. Ericka looked out of the window, questioning her muddled feelings towards her IT partner.

…

Kuro placed his bag away before crashing onto his fusion. Everyone was out tonight so no one could yell at his lazy attitude towards cleaning himself up, he tsk to himself looking around his clean room.

Perhaps he should since he knew Ericka was coming over. He got back up and headed towards the bathroom to freshen up.

He still didn't know what to think of her. _The nerd and the bad boy?_ He laughed to himself. _Impossible_.

No sooner the doorbell rang, his head appeared out of the bathroom. _She's here already?_

Dumping the towel aside, he headed out and approached the door.

'Hello there!' Ericka greeted.

'Hai, please do come in,' He ushered a surprised Erika inside before closing the door, 'my computer room is this way,'

_Why is she surprised at my politeness?_ He side-glanced at her. He was always honorable, even if he didn't want to.

They stopped in front of their destination. 'In here,'

Ericka was stunned by her surroundings. Heat rushed up to her cheeks uncontrollably, Kuro smirked at her reaction and walked in.

She hesitated.

Depictions of erotic women and tentacles, sea eels and more erotic things were on display. Ericka turned her eyes towards her unfazed project partner.

'You… you have an interesting collection,' he nodded.

'My pride and joy as the western saying goes,'

She continued to blush, he gestured towards the computer. 'You can do your part first, I'll watch.'

Ericka nodded and did what she was told. He watched her from behind as another wild thought entered his mind. _Maybe it isn't as silly as he thought it was… It could work._

'I'll get some snacks,' he stated before heading out of the room. Ericka nodded, even though he wasn't in the room anymore.

…

She felt nervous around him, even more than nervous… awkward would be an appropriate wording for the current situation. She shook her head, _better get this done_, she was here for that sole reason right?

She frowned, typing away at the programing for the basic game, she figured that Kuro would be more than likely be into creating the basic codes for the visual part of their game. She sighed.

Maybe there was more than one reason that she insisted on coming to his house, but what?

Her thoughts dispersed as he entered the room again. She looked at the Asian snacks before turning to him.

'Thank you,'

…

He shrugged, noting the blush that became more apparent on her cheeks, 'You're welcome.' Watching her turn back to the screen, he scowled. _Should I or shouldn't I?_

This sort of question haven't prevented him from committing petty crimes or chasing other girls before.

But.

She wasn't like those other girls, the type that he use to date and dump without another thought.

_No, she was different._

'And I am done!' Ericka happily proclaimed, beaming brightly at the screen.

That did it for him.

Spinning her chair around, he lean forward.

...

She gasped as their warm moist lips connected. The strange exciting oriental taste entered her mouth. It deepen as she felt his tongue explore before retreating.

She didn't want this to stop too soon.

Moaning, she clutched onto his shirt, pulling him closer. She felt him smile before feeling him closer than before.

She allowed her other hand to explore his toned abdomen. Her cheeks redden.

His hand slid down her spine, seemingly eager to hear more. The ecstatic feeling that shot up her spine felt strange and new to her. It excited her in some strange way.

Kuro pulled the chair back a bit more as his kiss flowed down to her delicate neck.

But Ericka had other plans.

'So what does it make us?' she asked, gently moving him away and getting out of the chair.

He shrugged, plopping back down to his chair. 'Together I suppose,' he lean back in his chair. Erika frown slightly_, the way he says it sounds so … carefree._ She shrugged it off, _she'll change him_.

'Be sure to do your part and send it off before it's due or the both of us are in trouble!' he shrugged as she crossed her arms, 'Promise?'

He sighed, 'Promise,'

Pecking at his cheek, she continued 'I'll let myself out, see you tomorrow!'

He nodded, 'Hai,'

She went out of the door, it was almost curfew. No point in getting her brother upset.

Kuro watched her leave, closing the door behind her.

He smiled.

The smile even grew wider as he picked up his favorite hentai from the floor next to him.

He was beginning to like this new emotion, not that he would let her know anyway. Not that soon.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed it!**

**_Next up:_** **Mystery Fan's**** story, which would be up next week as my family is having a massive family reunion at our house during the weekend, it's all hands on deck from here on for me! I'll most likely have to babysit the young-lings again so it's gonna be a bonus when I'll write the story down!**

**Feel free to comment/review though I would not be accepting anymore requests :P I need to take a few weeks break and start back on my other Fanfic after this.**

**Till then, hope you have an enjoyable week, dear readers!**

**CommandoCherry over and out! **


	12. Dysfunctional Family? Part 1

**Hey dear readers! (or comrades whichever one suits your fancy)**

**I'm not dead :D Just got caught up again with life and Deviant art and more planning fanfics stuff ****(Like a certain secret project/s... you heard nothing from me! D:)**

**Random Person:**** Yay! The FLUFF POWER worked again! :D**

**Mystery Fan:**** I was planning on finish writing the whole thing and just publish it as a whole massive story but I didn't want you (and the other dear readers) to wait TOO long so I'm separating it into two (three?) parts.**

**Green Eyes:**** Thanks! (hugs you) I'm glad I did a good job for your request!**

***Dramatic music***

**And now, this-*Dramatic music* ... Don't make me pull the plug on you. **

**Good. As I was saying, this AdoptedReaderXLowselfesteemAllies goes to ****MysteryFan!**

**Enjoy!**

***Jazz music***

**Oi!**

**Disclaimer: ****Hidekaz Himaruya owns Hetalia!**

* * *

You remembered it like it was yesterday.

…

'When is he coming?' you asked, placing the plate away on the table. Your mother always had the most interesting set of dishes for all occasions, just like how your grandma has different coloured jumpers knitted for you.

'Soon, dear.' Your mother replied, dropping freshly sliced vegetables into the pot.

'Honey, have you done your homework yet?'

'I'll do it now mum!' you called running upstairs and into your study room.

Barley looking around at your beloved 'study' room, you bounced up into your seat. Well, it wasn't really a study room, more like a library.

You smiled to yourself before launching into your easy homework, you couldn't say the same for you other subjects at school but (s/n) was sure one of your most favorite!

Stopping for a minute you wonder at why your classmate and best friend, Claire loved the colour yellow.

_Maybe she'll love that doll I had tucked away in my toy box? _You definitely knew that you weren't going to miss it and giving it to a new home and owner who would give more love to it than you had would be much better!

Your mother continued to cook as the doorbell rang, you gasped in excitement, dropping your pen in the progress. _He's here!_

You ran down the stairs as your father came in, 'Daddy!' you yell happily clinging onto him. He grinned as he tiredly placed down his suitcase.

'Hey there, sweetheart, I'm glad to see you too,' you felt him hug you tightly before letting you go, 'Now where is Mum?'

Taking up his suitcase, you beamed. 'She's in the kitchen!'

He beamed back, 'Thank you, I'll be in the kitchen too then.'

You ran up the stairs, placing the heavy thing by the bed, sure you were interested in what he brought back from his trip but listening to his stories were even better at the moment.

Walking out of your parents' bedroom you stopped by the stairs.

'I don't know…'

'But they would have nowhere else to go if we don't take them in,'

'What about _?'

'Well, she did say she'll love to be a sister,'

Your ears perked. _A sister?_

'Who's they?'

You slowly approached the door.

The air seem heavier than usual, your parents looked at you.

He looked at your mother before kneeling down to your level, 'How would you feel if I were to say you are going to be a sister?'

You titled your head and smiled, 'That would be great!'

Your mother smiled slightly before gesturing for you to sit down. 'I do hope you understand that you will need to be more responsible…' she look towards your father before continuing, 'your brothers will have low self-esteem so you'll have to be the mature one alright?'

You nodded your head and smiled. 'You can count on me!'

…

Your alarm rang.

Yawning, you rubbed your eyes. Hitting the alarm off, you trudged to the bathroom before your brother Francis did, otherwise you'll spend the next half an hour or so banging on the door to hurry him up.

_I swear he can be such a girl sometimes_, you thought brushing your teeth. Everyone else should still be asleep, minus the early birds such as you, Francis, Yao and Ivan.

You entered the kitchen as Yao finished making breakfast from his favorite wok. You still weren't use to the fact that he was cooking unattended by an adult.

'Morning!' They all said.

Ivan smiled at you before turning back to his cereal while Francis munched on his French toast. Grabbing your favorite cereal box, you proceed to pour it into your bowl.

'Could you pass the milk?' you asked Francis. He was going to say something when another voice interrupted him.

'And the magic word is?' Arthur interrupted. You looked at him as he strode over to the pantry.

'Please?' you answered, resisting the urge to roll your eyes at Arthur. Francis grinned before passing the milk while Arthur sat by the table with a plate of bread and jam.

'I would have passed it over either way since you are so adorable,' Arthur choked on his bread.

'You can't flirt with your own sister!'

'But I was not flirting!'

'Yes, you were!'

'Was not!'

You face-palmed. Your brothers can be so silly at times.

'Can we finish breakfast in peace?!' Yao complained, Ivan nodded in agreement before sniffing the sunflower in his hands.

_Where did he get that sunflower from?_ You questioned yourself, _he couldn't have gone out to the backyard and back again that fast… could he?_

Alfred announced his presence by fist pumping the air. Matthew sat beside you as his brother tried to stop the argument.

'No more fighting for the hero is here!' You got out of your seat and prepared cereal for the two late sleepers.

'Thank you,' Matthew quietly said as you placed a bowl in front of him.

Arthur rolled his eyes, Francis crossed his arms in silent protest. Alfred looked over to you and pouted.

'You heard the hero, no fighting, especially for today,' you said, taking all of your and the other boys' dirty dishes away, on top of the dishwasher.

Alfred happily smiled before tucking into his late breakfast. Matthew was already almost finished, whilst Yao and Ivan disappeared from the table.

Arthur mumbled something under his breath before being wacked across the shoulder, 'What was that for frog!'

Francis flipped his hair back, 'I heard what you said! You-' He stopped at your stare. You turned to look at Arthur, snickering.

'You too, let's not start off the day bad,' looking at the time you turned to your younger brothers, Matthew and Alfred.

'We only have a few more minutes till Mum will come around to pick us up from her work,' Matthew nodded whilst Alfred asked, 'When's dad coming back?'

You smiled, 'Soon, he'll be back before Christmas,'

The kitchen grew quieter as Arthur and Francis left, taking their new argument with them. Alfred hopped off the chair, leaving his plate on the table.

'Thanks for breakfast!' he yelled before running out of the door. Matthew's sigh caught your attention, 'I don't want to go to school,'

'Hmm? Why's that?' you asked taking his bowl away and placing the rest of the dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

Matthew shrugged but said nothing. You frown.

The van horned outside as all of the boys rushed to the front.

'Don't trip over Yao, Ivan! Quit pushing each other!' you yelled before running upstairs. Grabbing Matthew's and your bag, you ran back downstairs.

Matthew waited by the door as you passed his bag to him. 'Let's go before they leave us!' Matthew nodded, letting you go out first before closing the door behind.

'Took you long enough,' your Mother said as you closed the car door.

You smiled, 'The dishes don't clean itself,'

She chuckled before starting the engine, adjusting her front rear-view mirror, she spoke to the reflections of the rowdy boys.

'Behave will you, boys?'

A chorus of 'yes' drifted to the front, you giggled. _Wish they were like that even when mum wasn't around_, you thought as the van moved away from the side road.

Your smiled dropped slightly, _why didn't Matthew want to go to school? He wasn't like that when he started school a month ago…_

Looking at the side rear-view mirror outside the car, Matthew's reflection gleamed at you.

_Did something happen during then?_

* * *

**(s/n)= subject name**

**Claire is actually one of my characters from another story (which is not a fan-fiction) so if your name is Claire than AWESOME! (also if you like, you may replace the name with another individual who loves the colour yellow!)**

**I'm not too sure when the next part would be up, but I'll estimate around either this week or next week. **

**Also the title of this one-shot, I'm not too sure if Dysfunctional family is a good name for it :P **

**Was tempted to name it on something on the lines of chibi but I dunno... anyone's thoughts and suggestion on the title are more than welcome :D**

**And so are any other comments and reviews!**

**Till then, have fun dear readers! and a herotastic day/night!**

**Cheers!**

**CommandoCherry over and out!**


End file.
